Neighbor
by Myfaerytale
Summary: Callie had just moved into the neighborhood and Arizona is quick to notice. (Rated M for future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this has been swimming in my mind for a bit.

She was drooling, at least she had the strong sense that she was.

Arizona's eyes were set outside of her bright, blue punch buggy's window, and matching eyes scanning the beautiful creature that stood barely one hundred feet away. She licked her lips, taking in the woman whom she has yet to approach continue to complete such a simple yet sexy task.

She was washing her car. But no, she wasn't just washing her car; to Arizona, she was giving a full on performance. Her tan hands were wrapped around a hose, dousing her red Thunderbird in such a-

Arizona shrunk into her seat as the Latina turned on her bare heel, brown eyes shooting in her direction.

"Oh crap," she quietly squealed. She shut her eyes tight, hoping for the life of her that the woman didn't walk over. She probably looked like the biggest pervert; who just watches someone wash their car?

Arizona gripped the steering wheel to her car and hurriedly turned it on with her eyes still shut.

"Please don't come over, please don't-"

"Hi!"

Her voice was intoxicating, just as she imagined it to be. She could see plump lips being licked by an exquisite, pink tongue…her long black and dark chocolate mixed hair cascading past her hoop earrings and gently skimming the top edge of her red bikini.

Arizona squeaked, hands falling off of her steering and covering her face. Crap, crap, crap. She sat up, hands still shielding her from impending embarrassment.

"Uh, hey," she let the 'hey' drag as she slid back into a normal seating position. She kept her eyes forward, the yellow lines staining the street suddenly becoming very interesting. She didn't want to acknowledge the very sweet smelling perfume that radiated off of the woman's body and floated straight to her nose. She also didn't want to notice the extra heat making its way into her car as the woman stood very close to her car.

"I just moved in about a week ago." The woman spoke.

She simply nodded, fingers itching their way back to the steering wheel. Arizona refused to turn her head, afraid that if she did she would melt. She could just feel her stomach tightening as the image of the woman in jean shorts and glistening legs filled her mind.

No, bad Arizona, bad. 'Stop the naughty thoughts.' She repeated over and over again in her head.

"My name is Callie." A tan hand was instantly in front of her face. "Callie Torres."

The olive shaded fingers were smooth, fingernails painted the darkest coat of red. "Oh, sorry." The hand was instantly pulled away, Arizona's eyes following the arm as it retreated.

Her blue eyes were immediately met with full rounded breasts that were snugly sitting in a red bikini top.

"Uh," her eyes widened, cheeks reddening-almost to the exact shade of Callie's top- before shutting them tightly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Callie was flustered, taking a few steps back.

Arizona cleared her throat and shook her head. "Uh, no sorry. I should have been paying attention." She ran a now shaky hand through her long, blonde hair before shutting off her car and stepping out of it. She couldn't help but trail her stare over Callie's form. The sun was glinting off her skin, the red on her fingernails lightening.

All Arizona could think was how long Callie's legs were; they went on for miles on end. She twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers before finally meeting Callie's cocoa shaded eyes.

"Let me try this again." She laughed loudly. Callie reached a naked arm out once more, a bright smile making its way onto her face. "Calliope Torres," but just as the name fell from her lips, her eyes grew to the widest of sizes. "Callie. _Callie_. I go by Callie." She stammered.

Arizona giggled as she watched Callie struggle for words. The nerves that she thought she had were nothing compared to obvious distress Callie was experiencing. She laughed to cover her nerves, something Arizona quickly picked up from the brunette, and looked down.

Arizona, being the courteous and very well-mannered woman she was, took this opportunity to further check Callie out. However, she decided to focus on her now scarlet curtain that began to cover light bronze cheeks.

"Arizona Robbins." She put on her best smile, waving her hand in front of Callie's face to get her attention. "I've only been here a few years myself."

"Mmh." Callie hummed.

The sexy brunette took a step back, gaze avoiding blue orbs. "Do you live by yourself?" She continued to stare at the pavement, much like Arizona had been doing herself not too long ago.

"Yep." She popped the 'p', lips pursing. "I came here all by myself. I was going to school to be a doctor but..." she trailed off, teeth sneaking their way to her lips. "I do roller derby now."

The unexpected laugh from the woman across from her caused a frown to replace her once radiant smile. Callie's arms wrapped around her abdomen, head thrown back as her laughter grew.

"You? Roller derby? Ha!" tears starting to gather in her eyes, her breaths short.

Arizona crossed her arms in irritation, eyes narrowing. "What's wrong with me doing roller derby?" She snapped.

Callie's laughter was beginning to die down after a few moments, the back of her hand wiping at her eyes. "You're just so..." She simply gestured to Arizona as if it were obvious.

"I'm not that small." She whined. "I am very, _very _strong. A-and I _fast. _Super fast."

"Mmhmm. I bet you are," she giggled sizing Arizona up.

Arizona tilted her head to the side, blue eyes in slits as Callie continued to tease her. Though, hearing her laugh -the way she threw her head back, dark locks just tickling and kissing her skin with their soft waves- and breathing in the perfume that floated her way, Arizona found that she couldn't really be angry. She tried to contain her own smile, Callie's chuckles sounding like bells to her ears.

Callie Torres was hot; she could deal with a little teasing.

"What do you do?" Arizona asked.

Callie had finally calmed down, a small smile gracing her lips. "Uh, my boyfriend got a new job in this country. We were in Botswana - I was in the Peace Corps and he was a regular doctor."

Dammit, she had a boyfriend.

Arizona sighed as she ran a hand through her hair once more. She tried to focus on each strand that touched her fingers, how they tickled her skin and how the sun made her hair a purer gold.

She had a boyfriend.

"But, I don't know why we moved here." Callie went on. "He's always flying out. He's been doing more plastic surgery cases: big ones." there was an obvious frustration in her tone. "He hasn't even been to the house yet. I had to do everything myself..." her voice lowered, warm, summer air blowing pieces of her hair onto the pout that was now placed firmly on her face. "But that's okay, because he's helping people. I can deal with a little furniture." she smiled.

"Yeah," Arizona had a strong urge to just take a piece of that beautiful hair in between her fingers and tuck them behind hoop encased ears. "Still not as cool as roller derby." she winked.

Why did she have to have a boyfriend?

Callie rolled her eyes and grinned. It was silent between the two for a moment, Callie moving from foot to foot and Arizona repeatedly checking Callie out. The image of Callie holding that hose again wouldn't leave her mind. "So are you just going to leave your car all soaped up?"

"What...?" Callie turned around, Arizona laughing as she watched Callie skamper her way back over to her car.

The sight of a frazzled Callie almost tripping as she reached for the green hose was something she didn't think she could forget. At least, watching her jeans rise to reveal just a litte bit of-

"Hey!" Callie called over as she spun around. "Want to come over later? I made some great chicken picatta and it would be a shame for it to go to waste!" the brightest of smiles made its way onto Callie's face as she yelled from across the street.

"Yeah, sure!" Arizona hopped back into her car, a smirk playing on her lips.

She was determined to make Callie more than just a neighbor.

A/N: Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes owns all characters mentioned.

"This was wrong, very wrong." Arizona mumbled to herself.

She was standing on the raised concrete steps outside of Callie's home, hands picking at a piece of her jean shorts. She bit her lip, blue eyes scanning the mark free door, fingers unwilling to do the simple task of ringing the doorbell.

She sighed, glancing at herself once more. She wore a tight blue tank top, the color almost matching her eyes. Her jean shorts barely covered her ass, legs smooth and smelling of the sweetest of perfumes. Matching blue flip-flops were on her feet, heels continuously scuffing the ground below them.

A slow smirk began to build onto Arizona's face, dimples popping out as she thought of the cute ensemble Callie had on a few hours earlier. She had to refrain from groaning aloud as she imagined firm breasts cuddled by a not too modest red bikini top.

She licked her lips, imagining just running her tongue over her olive toned skin, running her hands over those wide hips.

Oh, yeah, coming over was not a very good idea.

She shook her head, hair spilling past her shoulers as she finally rang the door bell. She only had to wait a few moments before the door flung open, a beaming Callie standing before her.

Arizona could only gulp like the fool she must have looked like when she saw what Callie was wearing.

Her earlier attire of one very revealing, red bikini was replaced with a deep, black v-neck with a blue skirt that stopped at the knees. Her legs shone as the sun kissed them gracefully, Arizona's eyes trying their hardest to gawk as quickly as possible. She didn't want Callie to think she was a mute.

"Hey, Arizona." Callie smiled. She took a step back to allow Arizona into her home.

"Wow," Arizona said in awe. The house was beautiful, all the furniture obviously brand new-and very expensive- and intricately designed rugs lay on the floor. The colors scheme was modern, whites and light reds somehow interlaced in some way with each piece of furniture.

"I know, right? I have amazing taste." Callie smiled knowingly, pursing her still red stained lips.

Arizona looked back at Callie, her eyes instantly landing on very cute, plump lips. "Yeah, you do." she continued to admire Callie's home, hands sticking to her sides as to not touch anything.

"Dinner is just about ready, so if you will," Callie gestured for Arizona to follow her, the blonde eagerly doing so.

A whiff of what Callie was cooking hit her nose, blue eyes rolling delightfully into the back of Arizona's head. "That smells amazing." her eyes fluttered open, feet carrying her to the sweet smelling sauce that was cooking over the brand new stove. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Callie said. Arizona winked, Callie laying against the sink, her fingers gripping the edges tightly.

Arizona lifted the lid to smell the sweet aroma, steam brushing against her face. "This really does smell amazing, Callie."

"Thank you," Callie replied as she went to retrieve plates. "I really do appreciate you coming over. It would have sucked to have had my first _real _meal here all by myself."

Arizona put the lid to the sauce back on and turned to face Callie. She smiled playfully, hands making their way into her pockets. "It's my pleasure."

Callie smiled back, shooing Arizona into the living room while she got the food ready.

Arizona took her time, slowly making her way into the grand room Callie deamed to callie a 'living' area. The couchs were white, red and blue cushions spread along the long piece of furniture. A few feet across from it hung a wide, flat screened tv.

"Wow," Arizona plopped herself onto the couch, crossing her arms. Her house was no where near as beautiful as this.

"I present to you," Arizona's hands flew over her heart, startled at Callie's sudden appearance. She giggled, the dip of the cushion next her her unexpected. "My famous chicken picatta." Callie forced one of the plates into Arizona's hands.

"Thanks," Arizona set the plate on her lap; she was terrified of eating on this very _white _couch. "Um, are you sure you want to uh," she made sure the plate sat perfectly still atop of her legs. "eat on this very pretty couch?"

Callie waved her hand dissmissively. "I don't care. If you get anything on it, I could always just have it cleaned." she dug into her own plate, tongue shooting out to catch some sauce that remained on her lips.

Arizona's throat went dry, eyes fixated at the sight before her.

All she wanted to do was push-more like throw-Callie's plate aside and devour those lips. She bet they were nice and spicy from the sauce. She wondered how her tongue would taste, if it would-

"Oh, crap, I forget to ask. Do you like wine?" Arizona blinked, afraid that she had been caught staring. Her mind was still filled with thoughts of Callie's lips, mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arizona shut her mouth, eyes focusing on the plate of food in front of her.

If she kept thinking about Callie's lips, she was sure she would do something she would regret later.

_She is straight. She is straight. _She kept repeating in her head as she stabbed the piece of chicken with her fork in irritation. She didn't think she could be here much longer if all she could do was picture herself ripping Callie's clothes off and having her way.

"Do you like wine?"

Arizona forced a smile to her face, nodding. "Yeah."

"Okay, I"ll be right back." she set her plate onto the glass table, scurrying in her bare feet back to the kitchen.

Arizona took a deep breath. She needed a distraction. Now. Her eyes searched for something to grasp her attention, and they were quickly met with a remote.

"Law and Order always puts me out of the mood," she muttered to herself.

Her plans of distraction were at fault, however, since the TV did nothing but continue to hang on the wall.

"What the hell...?" she repeatedly pushed the power button, the screen remaining black. "Damn it." the remote bounced to her side, Arizona pouting as her stomach resumed its coiling and invasion of butterflies.

"I haven't figured out how to work the cable yet if that's what you're pouting about." Callie sighed as she handed Arizona a tall glass of wine. Callie took a large gulp herself, Arizona unable to help herself as she watched the contents pass very biteable lips.

Arizona took a sip of her own wine, carefully placing it on the glass table in front of her. "Cable? I thought you were a doctor."

"I said I was in the Peace Corps, not that I was a doctor." she corrected as she shoved another mouthful of food into her mouth.

Arizona laughed, her own fork making its way into her mouth as she went on to eat her own plate of food.

"What's so funny?"

"Hmm?" Arizona played the dumb card, batting her lashes in Callie's direction as she herself licked food away from her lips. She narrowed her eyes, seeing if the simple action had stirred anything in Callie as it did her. Brown eyes flashed to her lips for a second, though, before returning to mischievous blue ones.

"Is my lack of knowledge of hooking up cable amusing?"

Arizona laughed more as she took another bite of the perfectly cooked chicken. "Um, yeah."

"Shut up." Callie tried to hide her smile but she failed when white teeth made an appearance. "Like you could do it." she challenged, raising a brow.

"As a matter of fact, I can." she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, not breaking eye contact with Callie.

"Prove it." Callie set her plate down, leaning further into the couch and crossing her arms, lips pursed in a daring manner.

Arizona scoffed. "Are you doubting my awesome abilities?" she mirrored Callie's actions.

"Maybe." she said with an amused look, lips curving up.

The two stared each other down, more teasing in each set of eyes of the seconds wore on. Arizona was the first to break contact as her phone buzzed angrily in her back pocket. She unlocked her phone, seeing that she had a few messages from her best friend, Teddy.

_Where the hell are you? We have a match in less than an hour!_

"Um," Arizona stood up, messily slipping her phone back into her pocket. "I have to go."

There was a flitting look of disappointment to make it's way onto Callie's face, but it went away quickly as she put on a smile. "Okay."

"Sorry, I just have a match. I completely forgot and-"

"That's fine." Callie cut her off, getting up to grab the half eaten plates of food.

Arizona narrowed her eyes, the tone in Callie's both annoying and very attractive. "I can still fix your cable if you want?"

"No, it's fine." Callie continued with her facade. "I got it. Don't worry about it."

Arizona sighed, really hating that she had to ditch Callie. But, this match was _very _important. They were finally facing their opposing team, the Dream Team: the power duo, the Twisted Sisters, were on it and her and Teddy have been amping about this match for weeks.

She wanted to get in Callie's pants, but she wanted to win the match even more.

"I'll, uh, see you later then?"

"Sure." Callie turned around. "You can let yourself out." she said as she made her way into her kitchen.

Arizona's brows meshed together in confusion as she not so discreetly watched Callie's ass leave the room.

A/N: thank you guys so much for the feedback! The next chapter should be posted very soon, and it will clear some things up (hopefully lol). Um, thanks for those who revieved and faved, it really means a lot.

Please don't be shy and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so yeah, this update is very late and I'm really sorry about that. Thanks to those who continue to follow:)

* * *

APOV

"No way, I give it a month." Teddy threw her head back, a laugh escaping her as she finished the last knot on her skates.

Arizona's eyes narrowed, lips pursing as she strapped on her hot pink helmet. "Have you forgotten about the Robbins' charm?" she wiggled her fingers and batted her lashes as she stood up to spin on her heel.

Callie Torres was the duo's current topic of discussion. Arizona had gushed about the Latina, explaining in great detail the perfection of her hair or the lust of her eyes. She would bite her lip when mentioning the exotic color of her flesh, or how she laughed with such beauty.

Teddy was excited for her best friend of course; at least that was until the word "straight" fell from the bubbly blonde's lips.

"Arizona, the way you described your dinner earlier, it really does sound like she's only looking for a friend." Teddy patted her shoulder, a feigned somber look on her face. "She's into men, she isn't with the boobs and the cl-"

"I'm telling you, she was flirting back." she placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Tonight was just a test run. I didn't want to stun her with the power of my dimples too soon." her hands fell loosely to her side before forcing Teddy onto her feet. "Now come on, we've got some asses to kick."

The two blondes made their way to the track, a crowd slowly forming behind a very rigid fence. The track was freshly polished, blurs of pink helmets flashing by as their team members practiced before the big match.

"We should go over the plan one more time." Arizona said as her and Teddy skated their way to the center of the track. There they were met with their manager, Alex Karev, and his -oh so happily splayed- frown.

"Defenders! Get your asses over here!" Alex shouted.

Teddy and Arizona flinched, matching looks of discomfort on their faces. "Did you have to yell, Karev?" Arizona smacked him on the back of his neck.

A rush of wind sounded as the girls swooped in simultaneously. "What did you do this time?" Jo asked flinging her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Robbins can't take a little-"

"Shut it, Karev." Arizona stuck her tongue out, Jo untangling herself from the grumpy man as he began to discuss their plan.

Arizona couldn't help but smile as she observed her team: The Tiny Human Defenders. Yes, the name wasn't as bad ass as she would like it to be, but the cause was for a great purpose. Whenever they won a match, ninety percent of their winnings went to children's hospitals. The other ten percent? Well, that was mainly for booze, food...anything that could be used within a night's celebration.

"We're winning tonight." Arizona tuned in to the last portion of Alex's speech. "Just make sure Robbins has a clear pathway so she can score."

"Bone Breaker!" a shout from the crowd hollered. A round of cat calls and cheers soon followed, the name being flown across the room multiple times.

Jo smirked, a glint of pleasure in her eyes as they went into slits as her name was being called. Bone Breaker was as clear as a name could ever be. Jo, despite her tiny frame, managed to send at least one person each match to the hospital with a broken limb. "I got you Robbins, don't worry." she winked in her direction.

"Alright Defenders," Arizona laughed. "Hands in!" The group of women, all clad in their pink and black gear, met in the middle. "For the tiny humans!" she yelled.

"Whoo!" they howled.

"If it isn't the babies." the moment of joy was soon disrupted as a familiar voice spoke over the noise.

Arizona was the first to spin around, hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Babies," Cristina Yang pouted, Meredith Grey mimicking the expression.

"If it isn't the Twisted Bitches," Addison rolled her way next to Arizona, arms crossed as manicured fingernails tapped in a daring manner. A perfectly plucked brow was raised, tongue licking pink lips.

"You gonna let ginger here speak for you?" Cristina asked. Her purple helmet was held snugly under her arm, long, raven hair spilling atop the safety object.

Teddy soon appeared on the other side of Arizona, head tilting to the side as she examined the younger Asian woman. "Yang."

"Altman." she scoffed.

The two held their hate filled stares for only a few moments before looking away. Arizona frowned as she recalled Teddy's story about her and their opponent's last encounter. It started as a great friendship, Teddy showing a newly interested Cristina the ropes of roller derby. Cristina looked up to her, Teddy finding her new protege a great addition to her old team. The friendship was short lived, however, when Cristina decided to ditch the team on their final match.

The two teams were barely two feet away from each other, each person either sending a death glare or spewing insults.

"Still sleeping with other women's husbands, Grey?" Addison put her full attention on her manicure.

"No, just yours." Meredith said bluntly.

Addison threw balled fists to her side, skating a step forward until her nose almost touched the dirty blonde's. "Whore."

"Slut."

"Hey, hey, no need for the name calling." Arizona stepped in the middle to push Addison back. "Lets just settle this on the track."

"Oh, we will." Cristina said.

"Ladiesssss and gentlemannnnn!" the famous voice that belong to Richard Webber brought attention to the jumbo-tron that hung from the high ceiling. "Tonight we have a spectacular show for you all! The two best teams in the state are here to bring action! Excitement!" his voice dropped, bringing the crowd to a hush as his both repetitive and signature introduction continued. "Danger."

Jo couldn't help but shoot a playful glare toward the Twisted Sister's direction, bending a fake object between in the air before impersonating the sound of a bone breaking. Arizona giggled, gently shoving her as they brought their attention back to the jumbo-tron.

"We've got our best players out here tonight folks!" the crowed cheered as the first star player was revealed on the big screen. "From our guest team, The Dream Team, comes one the best power duos: The Twisted Sisters!" the crowd erupted into a frenzy, Meredith and Cristina flaunting their selves on the track while being booed.

"You know you love me!" Cristina snickered.

The crowd continued to their disruptive shouts until Webber returned to the microphone. "From our home team," the people in the small stadium changed moods in almost an instant, cheers slowly reaching Arizona's ears.

"You ready?" she turned to Teddy, putting her fist out.

"Hell yeah," they bumped fists, smiles adorning their faces as they quickly checked the straps of their helmets and inserted their mouth guards.

"Heart Attack and Heely Queen!"

They both intercepted the Twisted Sisters as they returned to the center of the track, Arizona doing all sorts of spins and tricks with Teddy flanking her side.

They were definitely going to win this match.

* * *

Callie's POV

Her fingers gently skimmed over the rim of her wine glass. She could faintly smell the dinner she had made, the aroma tickling her nose. She was upset. She was upset that she was stuck at home, _alone, _again for what must have been the thousandth time.

She missed Mark. She missed him like crazy.

She wiped under her eyes, thinking back to the night she just had. She had a made a new friend; or at least she thought she had. Arizona was nice and fun. Well, _really _nice and fun. She was hilarious, easy to talk to and very beautiful. She really liked her smile, the way her dimples popped out...

She shook her head, confusion leaking through her skull as butterflies inhabited her stomach. Callie sighed heavily, pouting plump lips as she got up to finish cleaning the mess in the living room.

A faint yet persistant buzzing hit her ears as she took her first steps into the grand room, the carpet brushing softly against her toes. She walked further into the room, eyes glancing around as she tried to find where the annoying buzz was coming from.

Her eyes caught a black iPhone, a scoff escaping her throat as she realized the owner of the sleek cellular device.

Multiple messages continued to pop onto the screen, Callie's brows raising in surprise as the same person continued to sent angry messages to one blonde haired girl.

"Popular, aren't you?" she mumbled. She knew it was wrong to go through the blonde's messages, but a nagging in her brain had her curious thoughts overriding the guilty ones.

_Where are you?_

_Did you forget where the track was AGAIN?_

Someone named Teddy sent another message.

_I swear to god I'm not gonna get ditched again._

_Arizona where the hell are you!_

"Sheesh," Callie sat on the couch, the tips of her fingers moving to the next message.

_Five minutes, that's all I'm giving you or else this friendship is over._

Callie's stomach drop. She really shouldn't be reading these messages, and now that she might have just witnessed a friendship ending, the dread in her bones only intensified.

The phone buzzed in her palm again.

_I will kill you, I will take those fucking heelys and shove them up your-oh wait. There's your car never mind._

"What the...?"

_Forget I said any of that, I love you!_

Callie set the phone down on the white cushion in front of her, lips puckering in thought. She felt _really _guilty now. She had been harsh on Arizona all because of her own personal problems. She was afraid of being alone, and having someone just up and leave broke her heart.

Callie groaned, realizing how much of an ass she was-and is-being. She basically took a stranger's phone, read their messages, and got angry at them for doing something that was obviously much more important.

Butterflies starting flying in her stomach again as she thought of the blonde.

Maybe she should apologize.

"Or I could just return her phone and have an excuse not to be alone." she whispered.

* * *

A/N: I plan on posting real soon, and I'm _really really _serious this time, so please stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry for the long wait, I had to wait for my new laptop to come in and now it's here! So updates she be more normal haha. Thank yo uso much to those of you who reviewed and continue to follow! It means so much:)

APOV

Arizona took off her star covered helmet, sweat dripping down her face. Her breath was coming out in loud pants, her recent time on the track leaving her muscles burning and her ears ringing. She was annoyed, terribly so, because this match was much harder than she anticipated. She knew it wouldn't be an easy win, but for this last jam to be their final shot at winning put her nerves on high end.

"Come on, clocks about to start," Teddy took the helmet from Arizona's hands and shoved it back onto her head. "Don't worry, we're gonna win." She helped Arizona to her roller skate clad feet, the two making their way to their team.

"…just make sure Arizona scores at least five points and we win." Arizona fidgeted in her spot and had a very strong urge to smoke.

She looked around at her team, seeing confident smiles, serious faces and a few looks of mischief. It was hard to see how her team was so positive, so self-assured.

She involuntarily put a smile on her face, the last words coming from Alex a hum to her ears as she tried so desperately to gain courage. She needed to be brave for her team, not fearful. She took a deep, mind clearing breath and surveyed the crowd once more. Signs that adorned her team, even a few which advertised the other, were scattered about, liquid courage here or there being tossed around the room.

This was what she lived for; the enthralled crowed, the constant shivers that ran over her skin, the _love _for competition and knowing that it was all worth something. To have something clear her mind so easily from her past, to allow her the freedom of releasing her anger.

"I can do this," she whispered as she clasped the buckle of her helmet tight against her skin.

She followed four of her teammates- Teddy, Addison, Jo and April- to track, Arizona going her separate way as she went to her own starting line. Cristina Yang was already there, a vacant stare on her face.

Her eyes were set straight forward, Arizona not being able to detect any indication of her acknowledging her presence. She wasn't even throwing insults her way.

She must really be focused on winning this match.

"Good luck," Arizona said.

She took her stance, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

* * *

CPOV

There was a strong scent of beer; that was the first thing Callie could think as she hesitantly stepped inside the nearly packed space. Her hands where shoved dutifully in her pockets, eyes scanning the area with both confusion and fear. She immediately hated her decision in coming.

"Are you gonna move or what?" someone pushed their way past her to go further into the still growing crowd. Callie gritted her teeth, the click of her heels sounding as made her way to the nearest concession stand.

The only thing she could see was beer, beer and even more beer.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" a large man with too much hair covering his body –and even more sweat on his shirt-asked while handing someone a very hefty sized mug of beer.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." she turned around and again questioned her mental status in choosing to come here.

The guilt that sprang into her stomach was a reminder why.

"Ugh," she groaned.

This type of environment was something Callie was _easily _something she was not used to. She was much more familiar with quiet held events, suits and elegant dresses. Seeing so many people packed into one space was making her uncomfortable.

"It's time for the final jaaaaaam!" Callie flinched at the outburst coming from the announcer, the crowd erupting into a burst of cheers and flying drinks.

She looked up towards the jumbo-tron, videos and replays of the day's game refreshing everyone's memories. There were shoves, flying bodies and even a few specks of blood that was forever stained onto the floor.

"Can the Defenders make a comeback and win tonight's match?" The announcer asked with a little too much energy. The camera focused on two players, Callie instantly recognizing one of them as Arizona. Her blonde hair was put into two pony tail braids, a pink helmet and matching-hardly covering-uniform. Her eyes were shut, her lips moving quickly, while her hands twitched at her sides.

A horn sounded, Arizona's eyes opening instantly before she and the woman beside her sped off. Callie couldn't tell what was going on, the blur of bodies moving too fast for her eyes to process what was going on. Callie watched the game, Arizona flying passing all the members by after about half a minute. The black star on her helmet stood out greatly against the bright neon pink surrounding it.

She watched with puzzlement, some of the players quickly gaining speed and catching up to the fast blonde.

"Bone Breaker!" Callie huffed as the man who worked the concession yelled in her ear. "Knock them out!" he bellowed.

Callie pursed her lips, eyes set on the jumbo-tron just as someone elbowed an opposing player in the chest. The woman clad in purple fell back, landing directly on her arm-which twisted in a not so normal angle. The referee blew their whistle, the skaters stopping as the game went to an immediate pause.

The crowd, though, cheered even louder than before, the popular name being thrown again and again as the dangerous woman continued to skate with her fists in the air.

Were they really cheering over someone's pain?

She shouldn't have been surprised since the woman had a nick name such as "Bone Breaker."

She stood in the same spot, eyes ceasing to leave the large screen as the game continued and new players were put in. It wasn't long before another horn sounded and the crowd cheered with much more intensity. Callie was dumbfounded, her ignorance about the game putting her at a huge disadvantage. She wasn't even able to realize the Arizona's team had won until the replays of the match ended and Arizona cackled at someone on the other team.

* * *

She pulled the phone from her black, leather jacket, the sleek object just barely slipping from her hands. She was nervous, nervous as hell, and the fact that the blonde was just standing a few feet away, a smirk securely placed below a scrunched nose, made her even shakier. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to have come here. She should have just waited until Arizona came back, returned her phone at a reasonable time and continue her amazing life of solitude.

However, the guilt that nagged in her stomach wouldn't even allow her to turn on her heel.

"Calliope, what brings you here?" Arizona skated around the nervous Latina once before standing directly in front of her. The blue of her eyes were hidden as her eyes narrowed, arms crossing in a playful manner. Callie observed the blonde's attire, from the pink top that barely covered more than a bra, to the adorably cute, pink boy shorts that sat tightly against strong thighs.

"I, um," she cursed under her breath as she fumbled for words. She hated how foolish she acted whenever she was in the blonde's presence. Something about the blue-eyed girl just made her stomach do flips almost to the point of nausea. She put the phone back into her pocket as unnoticeable as she could. "Uh," she was cut off, beer hitting her face and whole right side.

"Oh my god!" her eyes were wide open, mouth hanging agape as she stood frozen, stunned. The smell invaded her sense, the disgusting odor making her internally gag. This was her favorite jacket, her favorite dress: why did this have to happen? Maybe karma decided to pay a not so welcomed visit for invading someone's personal messages.

Callie was in such shock that she didn't the hand that clasped around and pulled her in a foreign direction. She could feel each drip of beer that fell onto her face from the strands in her hair, tongue gathering the bitter taste from her lips. She felt humiliated, anger radiating throughout her body as her cheeks reddened.

Arizona pulled them into a bathroom, the surprising redolence of fruit, strawberries to be exact, quickly and temporarily masking the strong smell of beer. She locked the door, turning towards Callie with a solemn look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Callie frowned, pulling off her jacket. She was pissed. No, that was an understatement.

She was infuriated, bitter, enraged, she could go on for days. This was such a crappy day, and a more unfortunate week.

Why couldn't she just have a normal day where she was happy, had someone to laugh with all day. She just wanted something _normal, _but after today, she wasn't so sure of that happening.

"No, I'm not okay." Her voice cracked. She went to the sink, snatching paper towel after paper towel while trying to hold in tears. She dabbed at her jacket frantically, red fingernails shining as some of the liquid touched her fingertips.

Arizona stood quietly by the door while she took off her roller skates. She kept her eyes on Callie, observing the Latina as she struggled to maintain her composure. She could hear her breathing, the shakes of her shoulders as she trembling in what was apparently anger.

Callie threw her jacket into the sick, hands taking hold of the glistening white sink. It wasn't until she heard a thump on a ground that she remembered her sole purpose of being here.

She wiped under her eyes, tears somehow managing to escape their barrier, and picked up Arizona's phone and walked up to her.

"Here," she shoved the phone at Arizona's chest, the sweat gathering on her palms making it harder for her to hold it.

She watched as confusion fluttered across Arizona's face, the way her arm reflexively reached into her back pocket only to find that nothing was there. "How did you…"

"It must have fell out of your pocket before you left. You were leaving in kind of a hurry and-"

"More like _forced _out in a hurry." Arizona was short of grabbing the phone away, fingers fleeting over the touch screen.

Callie bit her tongue in attempt to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay, I deserve that, I guess." Her voice felt thick, the lump in her throat burning.

Arizona remained silent, gaze focused on her phone as she slipped off her helmet.

"I just wanted to apologize for tonight. I didn't realize how important this was until I saw what Teddy said and-"

"You went through my messages?" Callie now had Arizona's full attention, piercing blue eyes shot her way.

"Yeah…but it was an accident!" she avoided Arizona's stare as she went on. "I was just a little upset and your phone started going off and…yeah. I'm really, really sorry." Tears starting falling, her cheeks cold from the air that hit them. .

Arizona hushed, slipping her phone into her back pocket.

Callie wiped at her eyes once more, her shoulders shaking as a sob escaped her throat. It wasn't just the embarrassment and anger that pushed tears onto sparkling lashes. It was the sadness that weighed on her, the years of loneliness

She wasn't happy. The realization of this finally hit her. Her eyes were staring at the ground, a shooting pain hitting her heart every time a tear dropped to the ground. She was tired of feeling so unimportant, being someone who only waited for things. She was tired of not being in control. Her hands covered her face, her sobs louder as she let out months of pent up emotion.

"Hey," Arizona pulled Callie's hands from her face. "Fine. I forgive you." Arizona placed a hand on her cheek, brushing some of the tears away.

Callie sniffled, her eyes trained on Arizona's. She could see empathy, the melancholy stare causing aflutter in her stomach. It was like looking into an ocean, the deep waters distracting her, even if for a moment, from what she was feeling. They were comforting, something she hadn't seen or felt in what seemed like forever.

She sighed in disappointment when Arizona's eyes diverted from her's, her own dropping back to the dirty ground. Arizona dropped her hand, moving past her to retrieve her jacket. "I'll drive you home." Arizona moved to stand in front of Callie once again. "I'm really not that upset about the phone."

Callie shook her head, a joyless chuckle grazing her lips. She trailed her eyes up Arizona's form, brown orbs paying special attention to the ends of Arizona's pigtails. Her hand, on its own accord, played with the tips as her eyes remained blank.

"Callie…" Arizona took Callie's wrist with her free hand. "Are you okay?" unlike the first time Arizona asked, the question was now filled with worry.

Callie knew she wouldn't be able to voice her problems to Arizona. She could barely think of them in her mind before she started crying like a fool.

"I'm fine," she lied. She frowned for the quickest of moments before placing a false smile on her face. "Fine."

Arizona let go of Callie's hand, head tilting to the side. The chatter of people outside of the bathroom soon became known, Callie clearing her throat.

"You know what?" I'm not fine." She crossed her arms, moving away from Arizona so she could lean against a dry sink. She stared at black, marble stall before letting her head fall back to inspect the ceiling. "My boyfriend of two years is never around. If I'm lucky I'll see him maybe one week each month. I'm always alone, I don't have any friends because we keep moving. For god sakes we were in _Africa _for six months." She took a deep, shuddering breath and faced Arizona. "I'm tired. I'm tired of living like this." The last word was barely heard as she struggled to speak.

Arizona cautiously walked over to Callie before speaking. "You shouldn't have to feel that way." She took a step closer, pale fingers brushing a piece of Callie's hair behind her ear. "You shouldn't be upset. You're beautiful; and I know I haven't known you long, but I can tell that you're _amazing._" She stepped closer, Callie feeling the blonde's minty breath waft over her face. "You should know that you don't have to feel alone. There are people lining up for you." She moved closer, her hand now resting on Callie's tear stained cheeks. "Well, at least one person." Arizona smiled.

Callie held her breath, Arizona so terribly close. Her words soothed her, the pure honesty in her voice calming the tension in her body. The way Arizona spoke, the soft cadence that just soothed her…it was something she craved.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Callie whispered.

Arizona smiled softly, thumb drawing tiny, delicate circles into her olive toned skin. She leaned in, their lips mere inches apart.

Callie shivered, her eyes trained on Arizona's before they shut. She couldn't explain what she was feeling, what was about to happen. She didn't know what to think. She didn't see women that way. At least she didn't think she did. She could, again, smell the mint of Arizona's breath and the warmth of her skin as she got closer.

_It's your best friend. _

_What is that? What is that? I don't know, sounds like phone call!_

Arizona stilled, eyes shooting open as her phone went off.

_It's your best friend _

_Ring a ding a ding dong! Pick it up, pick it up, pick it up!_

Arizona pulled her phone from her pocket, answering it without taking her eyes away from Callie.

"Hello?"

"_Where the hell are you?" _Teddy snarled.

"Uh," she laughed awkwardly, Callie smirking as she tilted her head away shyly.

"_I need you, anyways. Some chick decided to lock the bathroom and I need you to help me knock the door down." _

Arizona laughed again, Callie joining her as she heard the conversation. Arizona stepped back, finally moving her eyes from Callie as she went to the bathroom's main entrance. She covered her phone with her hand, spinning on her bare foot. "I almost forgot," she scurried over to Callie, handing her her jacket. "You should hide in a stall. Unless, you want people to assume we were doing something in here?" she hurried back to the bathroom's door, picking up her skates and looking over her should. "And," slipped her helmet messily onto her head. "I think you'll know." She gestured for Callie to enter one of the stalls, her fingers working on the lock as she gave the brunette time to escape the crowd's eye.

"_You _locked yourself in the bathroom?" Teddy screeched as a few women passed the two to enter the room.

"Yeah, I, um needed a minute."

"Move." She pushed Arizona out of the way, mumbles and curses flying from her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks so much for those who reviewed! This is early, but I figured you all deserved it for being so patient with me:) enjoy!

* * *

CPOV

Callie rushed to her car, her shoes restricting her from going as fast as she wanted. The night was dark, but it was loud, rambunctious people slurring their way down the street and tripping over untied laces. The few street lamps that were lit weren't as bright as he wished, her eyesight failing her as she tried so desperately to search for her thunderbird.

When she spotted her prized possession, she let out a sigh of relief, fingers taking a tighter hold of her jacket as she slid into the comfortable vehicle. The light that illuminated at her entrance faded quicker than she would have liked, the sound of her keys jingling and the occasional breeze that gently brushed against the windows only adding to the eeriness of the night.

She was stumped. Her thoughts went everywhere, but they never reached any type of destination. She shut her chocolate, brown eyes, setting her jacket aside as she brought beer scented fingers to her lips. She could still feel Arizona's breath so close to her lips, yet not close enough. The fresh aroma of mint is what she remembered the most, how it tickled her cheeks every breath.

She drummed her fingers against her lower lip, the flesh hot as it soon became encased by her teeth. She opened her eyes to the dark of the night, sighing while she started her car.

She wasn't too eager to pull away, her eyes now set on the building not too far ahead of her. More and more people began to flood out, her shoulders slumping until she fully relaxed against her leather seat. The radio was quiet but loud enough so she wouldn't have to hear every word that fell from a passerby's mouth.

If she left, that meant she was back to being alone. Well, technically she was alone right now, but the people surrounding her told her mind otherwise. She didn't want to go home, for that meant doing more tedious cleaning to distract her and a cold bed that she could hardly warm to.

After a moment of procrastination she decided she could stay a little longer. Being by herself in a parking lot with enthused pedestrians was much less lonely than going home.

* * *

It was late. That was all Callie could think as she finally turned the final bend that led her to her street. The road was quiet, the soft illumination of the tall streetlights flashing off of new concrete. Her stomach was churning, the warmth in her lower belly and the swimming of her thoughts making it harder than normal to drive. She hadn't shed a tear for quite some time now, but they seemed to make a return as she pulled up into her empty driveway.

"Empty," she whispered, throat sore and thick.

She yanked her keys from the ignition with a grunt, hands shaking and struggling to open her door. She pulled the flask from her jacket's pocket, bitter liquid passing her lips and flames licking their way down her throat. After several minutes of nonstop consumption, Callie was out. Final drips fell onto her tongue, a groan making itself known as she craved more of the emotion dulling liquid.

She knew driving after any intake of alcohol was something she was completely against, but she didn't care. She couldn't feel anything, at least not at the moment. The alcohol had numbed her senses, recent sadness and feelings of turmoil fading more and more with each passing minute.

Maybe she should start drinking more often.

"No, no," she slurred as she stepped out of her car without any car. Her fingers traced the outline of the door, the cool tinge to the night air making her shiver. She lifted the sleeve of her jacket up and giggled, the bumps that began to rise on her arm suddenly amusing.

"Little bumps, tiny bumps," she sang.

She stumbled in her heels, hands taking hold of her car door with a yelp. She wasn't tired, the buzz coursing through her body making her jumpy and a little too happy. She rubbed her eyes as she stood as straight as her body would allow, shutting her car door with a slam. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when she breathed, a blush making its way to her cheeks as the liquid poison continued to control her.

She twirled a piece of hair between her fingers and bit her lip, feet carrying her inside of her home. She kicked off her shoes as soon as the door shut, snickering as she continuously tripped over her own feet.

APOV

"Are you going to tell me what happened in there?" Teddy inquired.

The two were in Arizona's living room, the both of them deciding-after constant refusals of after parties for their victory by their teammates-to stay in to have pizza and a few glasses of wine. It was a great victory, their team winning five grand from the match.

Arizona bit into her pizza without looking at Teddy, a smile threatening to curve onto her face. "I don't know, it might make you regret an earlier bet you were trying to wager on."

"Wait, straighty was in there?"

Arizona answered with silence, placing her pizza downbefore crossing her legs on the couch and facing her best friend. The large 'o' that was placed caused a loud laugh from Arizona, a hand smacking Teddy's side.

"Her name is Callie." She corrected.

"Whatever," Teddy nearly cut her off, mimicking Arizona's seated position when she too set her pizza down. "There is no way you turned her overnight."

Arizona clutched her glass of wine against her chest, a dreamy sigh trailing from her lips. "I don't think there was any kind of turning I had to do." A finger raised to trace the edge of the glass, the faint taste of wine hitting her taste buds as she licked her lips. For the slightest of moments, she wondered what Callie's lips would have tasted like. Would they have been sweet like wine? Chocolate? Fruit? Her eyes shut just thinking of how delicious they looked, a groan longing to make itself known.

"Was it that good?" Teddy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Arizona shook her head and took a long pull of her wine. "We didn't do anything."

"The look on your face says otherwise."

"Yeah, well, maybe if you hadn't called me I would still be in that bathroom." She snapped.

If Teddy hadn't called, would she have made a move? She remembered her lips just hovering over the brunette's, the spice of her breath floating over her face. She could also recall how soft Callie's face was, the skin just melding with each movement of her thumb.

Yeah, she would have definitely kissed Callie.

"Whatever," Teddy mumbled shoving a piece of pizza in her mouth.

It was quiet between the two for a few minutes while they finished eating, putting their attention on a not so interesting romantic comedy that was currently playing on Arizona's flat screen.

Arizona barely paid any mind to the movie, her thoughts continuously drifting to the object of her affection. What was so mesmerizing about Callie that caused her to run through Arizona's mind all day? Yeah, she was hot, but something about Callie just made it the least attractive thing about her. After confessing her feelings, the emotional turmoil she was living, Arizona seemed more concerned about…

She wasn't even sure. But, simply bedding Callie Torres wasn't her goal anymore. Everything she was set out to accomplish this morning was out the window: she didn't think she could handle seeing Callie so sad and broken ever again.

She raised a brow, sipping at her wine while pondering how she was to proceed with her plan of seducing Callie. She had to put her full effort in, knowing this is one challenge she was not willing to fail.

"So why was she at the track anyways?"

"She wanted to return my phone."

Teddy's eyes went wide. "Uh," she swallowed loudly. "You didn't happen to look at your text messages yet, right?"

"No…" she held out the word, pulling her phone from her back pocket with her free hand. "Why?"

Teddy lunged for the mobile device, scrawny fingers just missing the small object. "Just let me see it really quick."

Arizona pulled back, her face scrunching together as she maneuvered herself away. She hopped onto her feet, her wine glass barely making it onto the coffee table before sprinting to the guest bathroom with her phone in hand.

"Please Arizona! Just let me see your phone!" she pleaded.

Arizona was not only quick on skates, but also on her feet, so escaping from Teddy wouldn't be too much of a challenge. She laughed, well closer to cackling, and slid into the guest bathroom with ease. Her breaths were short as she tried to catch them, her hands locking the door before Teddy could make her way in.

"Arizona!" Teddy banged on the door.

Arizona put her back against the door and slid down while her fingers unlocked the phone with ease. She inhaled sharply, eyes taking in every word as she scrolled through each message her friend had sent her. To be honest, she wasn't that angry. Her friend sent her texts like this almost every time she was running late for a match. But for her to be threatened by her favorite shoes?

That crossed a line.

"You're not saying anything."

Arizona stayed quiet.

"Come on, Arizona. I'm sorry!"

She pressed her lips together to contain her laughter. She put her phone back in her pocket, rushing to cover her mouth as Teddy's pleas were mumbled into the door.

"I'll stop calling that chick straighty. Come on, you can't be that mad."

Arizona decided that Teddy was going through enough torture, her legs stretching so that she could stand back on her two feet. Her hands remained on her face, the ability to hold her laughter slipping.

"Arizona- wait are you laughing?" Teddy pounded on the door again. "Are you fucking serious? Open the damn door!"

Arizona let her laughter out, giggles echoing off of the tiled walls around her. She flung the door open, a red faced Teddy not the least bit amused.

"Lighten up, Teddy." Arizona lightly punched her in the arm.

Teddy simmered, jaw locking: if looks could kill.

* * *

_….what I really, really want,_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want…_

Arizona shot up in her bed, musing hitting her ears with a force she wasn't expecting. It was dark, her head banging while her eyes attempted to adjust to her dark room.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, sleep still coating hervoice.

Her body was still awaking, the music seeming to get louder and louder-Arizona's irritation growing exponentially with it-and the need who was being this incredibly stupid and inconsiderate encouraging her body to move. After few attempts at getting out of bed, she had at last made it to her window.

_If you wanna be my lover, _

_You gotta get with my friends._

The sight before Arizona's sea blue eyes was something she was sure she would never forget. She rubbed her eyes vigorously, blinked what must have been one hundred times as she looked out her window once more.

Yes, what she had seen was clear as day. Callie Torres was dancing in her underwear in the middle of the night with her windows wide open.

Arizona's eyes widened, hands grasping hold of her lace curtains and shutting them quickly.

_Make it last forever! _

_Friendship never ends!_

She spun on her heel, slipping her shoes and sweatshirt on in record timing. She was quick, feet jogging across the street as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She was wheezing, the exertion and lack of sleep making a run across the street feel more like a marathon.

The music at this point was blaring, more and more lights coming on along the street. Pale hands pounded on the door before covering what might now be scarred ears. Arizona patiently waited, bouncing in place while blue eyes stared a hole into Callie's front door.

"Callie!" she shouted knocking on the door much harder. "Callie! Open the door!"

_I won't be hasty! _

_I'll give you a try!_

Arizona pouted with a growl, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. What was Callie doing? Did she lose her mind? Did she-

"Arizonnnnaaaa," Callie leaned against the threshold, a black t-shirt and pink panties on display for the whole world to see.

Arizona's mouth fell open, eyes bugging out of her head as she looked Callie over. Her caramel skin seemed to glow as specks of light provided by the moon touched her skin. Her hair was disheveled, eyes glossy and hazed with a smile to enhance the clouded look.

"You just made it to my dance partyyyy," she wiggled her hips, Arizona clearing her throat and trying her best not to look down.

Her mind had other plans, however, hormones of a teenager deciding to come out and play at the worst of moments. Her eyes trailed past Callie's skin revealed by a slightly raised shirt before traveling down her legs. They went on for days on end; Arizona's hands twitched while she struggled to contain any sense that she could possibly own.

She couldn't let her wants and desires get in the way right now. Especially since in less than five minutes, there would be a very high chance of a mob showing up at Callie's door.

After much mental debate, Arizona made the wise decision to be an adult and not a horny teenager who so desperately wanted to pull Callie inside, rip off the little amount clothes she had on devour her.

"You're drunk," she moved her way past Callie, looking for the source of the music. Thankfully, the music was located in the living room, Arizona hurrying to the surround sound system.

_You gotta, you gotta, you gotta__-_ her shoulders fell as her hand smashed the power button, the house returning to its previous state of peace and quiet.

"Slammmm!" Callie shouted. "Turn it back on."

The blonde faced Callie, hand smacking her forehead. "Callie, you need to stop drinking."

"Ha!" Callie had a large bottle of vodka in her grasp, raising it to her lips to pour a gracious amount of itscontents down her throat.

Arizona sighed, trying her best to be patient. The want to just steal Callie and have her way was diminishing fast with each drunken slur and giggle that came from the brunette.

"I'm sleepy," Callie mumbled after another. "What happened to my music?"

Arizona shut Callie's windows before unplugging the expensive looking speakers. "You woke up the whole neighborhood so I had to turn it off."

"Mark lets me listen to music." Callie pointed her bottle at Arizona, eyes narrowing in drunken anger. "He lets me do whatever I want."

Arizona ignored the comment, knowing from Callie's earlier confession her true feelings towards the man.

"I miss him." She blubbered. She looked around the room, drying her eyes before setting her already half drunken bottle on her coffee table. She looked at Arizona with sad eyes, lips trembling as she slumped into her couch. "I miss sex."

Arizona's throat closed up, the way Callie's voice dropped as she spoke her last words sent shivers up and down her back. Her fingers twitched again, her mind clouding with naughty thoughts.

No, Arizona!

She repeatedly shouted at herself, eyes shut with her hands clenched tightly in her pockets.

"He's never coming back. He finally decided to leave me." Callie cried into the cushion of her couch.

It was hard for Arizona to gather her thoughts, the flush now present in her cheeks and the throbbing between her legs somehow sensing how close Callie was and how easy it would be for her to take advantage.

But Callie wasn't other girls. She wasn't some random women at the bar who she planned to leave alone the next morning. She wasn't a fling that she used for her own personal need. She was hurt, so hurt to the point where she felt the need to drink herself to feel better.

At least that wasn't what Callie was this night.

For tonight, Arizona had to make sure Callie was safe and that she was okay.

She had plenty more days to whoo Callie, and this tonight would a be a step in that direction.

* * *

please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews and continuous support! (there was a small delay because of complications uploading. Hopefully you all see this!)

* * *

CPOV

"Ouch."

Callie had awoken with a pounding headache, dark loose curls blocking her vision and-thankfully-the sunlight. She sat up, her back protesting at the action, and looked around the room in confusion.

Why was she in her living room?

She ran a tired hand through her hair, brown eyes taking in the few bottles of alcohol that lay on her coffee table and floor.

"Great," she sighed. She must have drunken herself into an intoxicated sleep: _again._

She stood up after a few moments of realization, wobbly legs barely supporting her. She tried to remember her last memory, what would cause her to drink with such intensity. She could recall the dinner she had with Arizona yesterday…going to return her phone…but after that it was a blur.

When she thought of Arizona, the scent of mint and sweat filled her mind. Perfectly sculpted brows mushed together in puzzlement, the unknown reason behind such scents only adding to her frustration of the morning.

She shook her head, eyes closing as she made her way to the kitchen and-

"Aagh!" her cheek met rug and wood flooring, all of her breath escaping her lungs as her body took full impact. "What the hell?" she whined.

She used the face of her palms to lift herself up, eyes searching for the cause of her fall. There was a woman on her floor, blonde hair pouring over almost bare shoulders. The body lay motionless, completely unaffected by the recent blow.

She couldn't recall inviting anyone to drink with her, but, that wasn't saying much considering her inability to trace her reasons for drinking in the first place.

"Hey," she used her foot to nudge the being.

They didn't move.

She sighed audibly, moving so she could place her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder. "Hey," she shook the woman's shoulder, a sudden movement catching her off guard. The body shot forward, blue eyes whipping in her direction.

"Arizona?" Callie placed her hands over her dropped jaw, eyes wide. "What are you doing in my living room?" she got up and took multiple steps away from her.

Arizona laughed, her eyes scanning over Callie's body. "I'm making sure more people don't see you dancing in your underwear and hear more Spice Girls."

"What?" Callie glanced down at her body, a yelp falling from her mouth as she realized how many clothes she _wasn't _wearing. "Oh my god," her hands flew over her panties, stuttered words falling from her lips. "Stop looking at me!" she flew behind her sofa, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around her mid-section.

"Wasn't much to see," Arizona mumbled.

Callie rolled her eyes and ignored the comment. "Hold on," she waved a hand as she went to her room and slammed the door in her wake.

She was embarrassed, face red and burning. She didn't know how to react, what to think. She was terribly confused and Arizona being in her house made it only that much harder to focus. She decided to just get this confrontation over with, bashfulness and all. She slipped on the first pair of pants her hands touched, taking a deep, steadying breath before opening her door.

There Arizona stood, slipping on a sweater over her night shirt before turning with a sly smile.

Callie shoved her hands into her new pockets, averting her stare. "Um, do you mind if we talk for a bit." She kept eyeballing the wooden floor, swallowing loudly as she tried to wipe the image of a bed head Arizona from her head.

"Not at all," she answered.

Callie could hear her plop onto the couch, the silence of the morning allowing the small action to seem louder than normal. Specks of dust floated in Callie's vision, rays of sunshine touching the floor. It smelled of coffee, the automatic timer filling the air with the calming fragrance.

She followed the bitter trail, grabbing a few glasses from the cupboard and setting them down gently. The continuing growing light that fell into the room hurt her head, the pounding increasing with it. "Do you like cream with your coffee?" she asked while taking the now full pot.

"And sugar please," Callie almost dropped the pot at Arizona's closer than anticipated voice.

Blue eyes twinkled with the smile that matched with a sweet giggle. "Sorry," she said taking what she presumed to be her cup and fixing it to her liking.

Callie licked her lips, bringing the straight, black coffee touching dry taste buds.

"So I'm guessing you don't remember much from last night?" Arizona asked her.

Callie shook her head, setting the mug down. She crossed her arms, leaning against the counter. "The last thing I remember is going to see your game or whatever."

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she placed her cup down and stood in front of Callie. She inched closer, hands dangerously close to Callie's hips. "You don't remember _anything _after that?"

Callie didn't know how to react. Something in Arizona's voice suggested _something _had happened, something involving the two be in very close proximity. There was a mint to her breath that she instantly recognized, fuzzy pictures of a situation very similar to this one filling her mind.

She licked her lips again, eyes fixated on Arizona's.

It wasn't right to want to kiss those lips. It wasn't right to think about brushing her fingers over Arizona's cheeks, the soft flesh sending fleeting flames through each digit. She was in a relationship, with a man at that, and deceiving him like this wasn't right.

But she really wanted to kiss her. She couldn't place the feeling. Maybe it was the instant chemistry the two had.

_Or it could just be how hot she was._

_No. _she ducked her head, purposely stepping out of Arizona's barrier as she reached for her coffee cup. "No." she vocalized. There was a newly formed tension between the two, Callie taking as many sips of the exceedingly hot drink in her hand.

"Oh," she ignored the surprise in Arizona's voice. "Well, um," she hesitated with her next words. "You gave me my phone and some idiot spilled beer all over you."

The memories were clicking together in Callie's mind, the blonde beauty a very dominant occurrence.

"I took you to the bathroom room and helped to wash you up and…" she trailed off.

Callie knew now exactly what happened in that bathroom. How they were so close to touching lips, how soft Arizona's hands were against her tear stricken face. She was so gentle, the restraint to not kiss her now almost too hard to describe. She was there to listen to her worries, her complaints and she still showed compassion.

"We went our separate ways. A few hours later, you basically woke up the whole neighborhood with your window wide open playing Spice Girls while you danced in your underwear." She chuckled. "It was both funny and very cute."

"Yeah, sure," Callie smiled. Her eyes roamed over to Arizona, dimples popping to frame a perfect smile. "It's not funny," she mumbled drinking more of her coffee. Her eyes remained glued to Arizona's over the rim of her cup, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I stayed after you passed out. I didn't want you to wake up and start that hilarious cycle all over again."

Callie set her cup down, appreciation shown in her eyes as she smiled in Arizona's direction. "Thanks. For making sure I was alright. You didn't have to do that."

"Isn't that what good neighbors do?" she seemed to waver with her next words, but they sounded confident as soon as she spoke. "Besides, I wouldn't leave someone beautiful like you alone."

Callie's eyes strayed away from Arizona's once again as a blush rose to her cheeks. Her words were thoughtful, a deeper meaning behind them.

"You told me some things yesterday," Arizona. "You were really sad and I hate seeing you like."

Callie felt her space being invaded once more, the heat radiating from both Arizona and her cup of coffee causing a shiver to run up her spine. "I like you. Yesterday was fun and," Callie still refused to look Arizona's way, but she felt blue eyes look her up and down. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. So if last night was too much..." she took a step back, placing her coffee on the granite counter.

"No, I enjoyed yesterday, too." She raised her eyes to Arizona. "You're the only one to talk to me on this street and,"

"You don't want to be alone. I get it." She rolled her lips, sky blue eyes boring into brown. "So, while your _boyfriend_," she hissed the word. "Is away, I'll do you a favor." She walked out of the kitchen, gesturing for Callie to follow. "How about I hook up you cable later today, since you are too incapable."

Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The last time I even tried I put the audio in the video and the video in the audio and I couldn't,"

"I can do it." Arizona laughed. She sat on the white sofa, patting the space beside her.

"Fine," she sighed as she plopped next to Arizona.

Neither of them said anything, the quiet air not holding the same tension as before. Callie wasn't sure how she felt anymore. She knew that being around Arizona wasn't a good thing. Well, it was, in the sense that she felt comfortable, she smiled, she laughed. But she was afraid of being _too _comfortable with her. She was afraid that she would fall for one of her sweet words, allow her lips to fall upon hers with such want and urgency.

She didn't want to be a hypocrite.

She used to constantly accuse Mark of having countless affairs while he was away. They would get into screaming matches, most of which ended in angry sex, but it did nothing to resolve her fears. Her acting on these unknown and quickly growing feelings would just be bigoted thing of her to do.

But the thought of never talking to Arizona after today caused her stomach to drop. Yes, it had only been barely twenty four hours since they had met, but having human contact, a friend, a companion, it's something she didn't want to let go of.

She didn't know what to do.

"Mark is your boyfriend's name, right?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded. "Yeah."

Arizona put a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "Listen, whenever he isn't here, I'll listen. If you have problems about how shitty your day is, or even how Steve across the street always blasts the football games," she raised her hands up, mocking him with a loud 'whoo!' causing them both to laugh. "I'm all ears. It's nice for everyone to have someone to talk to, and you drinking away your problems isn't going to fix anything."

Callie's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. I'm not an alcoholic." She stated firmly.

"I didn't say that."

"I don't always drink away my problems. That was just one time."

"Okay, okay," Arizona held her hands in front of her, Callie's strong, defensive tone driving this conversation down the wrong road. "All I'm saying, is that I'm here. Okay?"

They held eyes, Arizona's kind gesture allowing Callie to drop her shoulders. "Okay." She brought a tan hand forward, placing it atop of Arizona's. "Thank you."

Arizona beamed, tightening her hold against Callie's.

* * *

APOV

Her eyes were skimming as quickly as possible across her computer screen. Words were entering her mind miles a minute, each piece of new information only confusing her more.

However, she didn't want to admit that she had no idea as to what she was doing. She bragged to Callie about how simple it was to hook up cable, but in all honesty, she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. The closest she was to fixing her own cable, was plugging the power chord back into its outlet.

She checked the time in the bottom right corner, realizing the little amount of time she had to figure out this impossible task before she was due at Callie's.

"Shit," she slammed the computer shut, hands covering her face in defeat. She let out a loud groan, deciding to wing her chances, she slipped her hair into to identical pigtail braids, slipped on her favorite t-shirt and jeans with her Heelys and left the house without a second thought.

She didn't bother looking both ways before easily skating across the street, the rain on the ground causing her to go faster than usual. Blue eyes looked up, gray clouds littering the sky as rain threatened to break through. She halted her movements as she neared the curb, hopping onto the sidewalk and jogging the rest of the way to Callie's front step.

She knocked three times, rising on her tip toes with a dreamy look on her face. She tried to imagine what Callie would be wearing. She wished it was that red bikini from the day before. The way the red fabric barely clung to her breasts, the thin, _very thin_, straps that grazed her perfect skin.

"Arizona?" she jumped, falling back on her heels.

Callie was able to grab her arm in time before she fell face first onto concrete. "Careful there."

Arizona pulled away, her cheeks a furious red. "Thanks," she mumbled with embarrassment before brushing past Callie to enter her grand home.

"Are those _Heelys_?"

Arizona thought wearing the shoes would be a good idea. She considered showing Callie some of her moves, twirls; she wanted to show Callie how adorable and awesome she was. Though, judging from the tone laced in Callie's voice, she got the total opposite effect.

She let out a large puff of air and stopped in her tracks. "Yes. Why?"

"Aren't those for little kids?"

Arizona crossed her arms, the question asked by some many people before the brunette making her grind her teeth. "Adults wear them, too."

"No they don't."

Arizona made her way to Callie's TV, cursed words falling under her breath.

"What was that?" Callie asked.

Arizona sat in front of Callie's cable box, a crease between her brows as she looked over each of the wires.

"Do you want me to fix this or not?" she twisted her body around, pouty lips and eyes that were in slits shot at Callie.

Callie held her hands up. "Okay,"

Arizona turned back around, seeing the simple issue and held in her laughter. Apparently Callie had the audio and video mixed up just like before. She could hear Callie whisper something to herself, hands halting their action of easily fixing the mild issue.

"You wanna keep making fun of me?" she said loud enough for Callie to hear. She switched the yellow and white chords, a comedy immediately appearing on the large, flat screen.

Arizona got up, brushed her palms against her pant legs before placing them knowingly on her hips. "You got the audio and video mixed up. You want to call me childish?" she tilted her head up and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Callie got up, awe written all over her face. "You can't be serious." She stuttered.

Arizona sported a cocky smile as she sat next to Callie on the couch. "The TV is on. Is it not?"

Callie grumbled, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off out of frustration.

"Do you want me to check it again?" Arizona questioned?

She looked to her left, the expression on Callie's face making her eyes fall. She looked sad, almost disappointed.

"Hey," she bounced to the middle cushion, concern replacing the smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel stupid."

"You didn't have to. I am."

Arizona sighed, the complete one eighty Callie was pulling giving her a headache. "You're not stupid." She placed an assuring hand on Callie's shoulder, the gesture soon dismissed as Callie shrugged her away. Arizona scoffed, head moving back from the physical insult. "What's your problem?

"You. You're my problem." Callie answered behind clenched teeth. She dropped her head in her hands, the loudest and heaviest of sighs leaving her body.

What did she do? All she was doing was trying to be nice. It's not like she was trying to assault her. The way Callie shrunk back, the way she flinched at her touch. Did she do something wrong and not remember? She was trying hard to do right by Callie, treat her like a person and not just some _other _girl. She was holding back, not caressing her the way she so desperately wanted or speaking more words of affection.

She thought she was being a good friend.

"You keep," Callie took another long breath, head leaving her hands to look at Arizona with eyes full of confusion.

"I keep what, Callie?"

Callie just looked at her, eyes flickering over her lips, jaw, shoulders, and arms: every inch of her. She examined her, took in all of her features. Arizona now felt like the uncomfortable one, the intensity of her look making her feel overly exposed.

"You keep being you." She stated.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Arizona sat waiting for an answer, her endurance with Callie's attitude slipping with each bundle of words she let out.

"No. It's good. Almost too good. You make me," Callie placed her hand-unexpected to Arizona- on Arizona's cheek, thumb moving over scarlet cheeks much like Arizona had the previous night. Arizona didn't move, afraid that if she changed her posture in the slightest of ways, Callie would shut her out. Instead, she let herself feel Callie's warm skin, each miniscule tingle that rushed through her.

"You make me feel good about myself. You don't even give me a chance to think otherwise. You've been nothing but honest and kind since we met. And…" she dropped her hand. "I don't know. I don't know what to feel or even think when I'm around you."

Arizona kept silent, not sure herself what to say.

"I think you should go." Callie blurted.

"Why?"

"Just go." Callie begged. Her voice was strong but not assuring.

"No. I'll leave if you give me a reason. I don't want you self-pitying yourself into a drunken stupor again."

Arizona took one of Callie's shaking hands between both of hers. "I said I would be her to listen. Please, talk to me, don't shut me out."

"If we keep talking, I'm gonna betray my boyfriend."

"Why would you,"

Callie took both of them by surprise as she forced her lips upon Arizona's. They didn't move, the spark and fire that burned at the touch something neither of them were used to. Arizona pulled back, but only slight, a ragged gasp leaving her lips and brushing over Callie's face.

Arizona was baffled at Callie's action.

"Something about you," the brunette whispered against Arizona's lips, "enlightens me. It might just be physical, but when I'm around you…" she bit Arizona's bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from the blonde.

Arizona's eyes were closed. She could only listen to Callie's low, sultry voice as she struggled to find words. She was taking in the moment, each second, each taste, each scent. She didn't want to forget this. The flames that were rolling in her stomach were foreign, the physical chemistry between the two something she never felt.

The moment was over far too quickly, Callie moving her whole body away from Arizona. Blue eyes opened to find Callie touching her lips with shut eyes as she took baby steps away from the couch.

"That's why you need to go."

* * *

A/N: thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thanks for the reviews as always! Happy reading:)

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes owns all characters mentioned.

* * *

APOV

Her heart was pounding, chest and throat burning as she struggled to breath. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and wet her blazing cheeks, the slight breeze doing nothing to bring relief.

"Slow down!"

Arizona bent over, hands on her knees as she struggled to maintain composure. The muscles in her legs protested when she tried to take another step, the heels of her feet aching with every movement.

Running helped to clear her mind; at least that what would usually occur when she ran. This time, however, Arizona's mind wouldn't clear the image, the memory, the touch from a certain Latina. She could still feel the incredibly soft flesh upon her lips, the smell of fruity lip gloss, and the light rush of air that fell from Callie's lips when they touched her own. It was stuck in her mind and no matter how fast or far she ran, she couldn't forget it.

She wasn't sure she wanted to.

It had been three days, three very long days that left Arizona confused, worried, and extremely horny.

"Okay, Wednesday wasn't too weird for this run. Yesterday? Okay, I was a little worried but today…" Teddy was panting heavily beside her, a tan hand pulling Arizona down to the nearest bench. Arizona winced, the pain in her body shouting at her as her bottom made contact with the hard, wooden bench. "Is this about Tim again?"

Arizona shook her head, a new stress being added to her shoulders. She placed her elbows on her thighs, head falling into her palms while stray, damp curls tickled the back of her neck. She didn't need a reminder about her brother, about his anniversary coming up in a few days. She couldn't handle that right now, couldn't handle the upcoming sleepless nights she would surely be facing.

"No," she snapped. She sighed as her attempts at breathing became increasingly difficult with each new thought of her brother.

"It can't be about Callie."

Arizona dragged her fingers lazily over her face, eyes burning with unfallen tears. She was hot, too hot.

"Arizona…" Teddy got up, crossing her arms and standing in front of Callie. "You've barely known her a week. How can you be so hung up on her?"

Honestly? Arizona couldn't answer that question. She didn't know why herself. She wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. Was it lust? Did she actually _like _Callie?

"I'm not hung up on her I'm just," she brushed her hair out of her face, breathing becoming easier as the seconds slowly passed by. "I don't know." The tips of her fingers moved to the edge of her lips, tongue reaching out to lick the salty skin. "That kiss."

Teddy audibly groaned, the bench shaking from the force behind Teddy's weight. "It couldn't have been that good."

The corner of Arizona's lips curved up slightly, eyes fading off as her thoughts got the best of her.

"Arizona. Callie made it clear that she didn't want anything from you. You can't let this get to you. I hate seeing you this way."

Arizona kicked a foot out in front of her, focusing on a scuff on the tip of her shoe as she ignored Teddy's words.

"She's straight, and it's clear that she wants to stay that way."

Arizona didn't want to listen to her, each word that came from her mouth irritating her more and more. She already knew how silly she was behaving, how ridiculous it was to believe that…

_Believe what? _ She asked herself.

"I know but," she got up, pacing the short amount of pavement in front of them. "She's hot. She's beautiful, there's _something _about her, Teddy. I don't know what it is, but, I can't just give up."

Teddy was shaking her head, lips pursing with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Arizona stopped in her tracks.

"Nothing." Teddy dismissed. She got up, grabbing her water bottle before walking away from Arizona.

"If you have to tell me something, then just say it!" Arizona jogged up to her best friend, hand grabbing Teddy's shoulder to stop her.

"You can't save her."

Arizona's face scrunched, flustered at Teddy's words. "What are you talking about?"

"The drinking,"

"She only drank one time!"

"How alone she is,"

"She has a boyfriend." Arizona was becoming upset, Teddy's words hitting too close to home.

"Ever since she told you about how she was feeling, all you could think about was her. I honestly don't think you have feelings for her. Tim's anniversary is coming up and,"

"I told you this has nothing to do with Tim!" she stomped her foot, voice louder than she anticipated. She looked around, a few pedestrians staring at her awkwardly before continuing with their own lives. She placed her hands on her hips, fingernails clawing into her sides. She took a deep breath, then another, before speaking. "I like Callie. Just because Tim killed himself over," she clenched her teeth. "_Kate." _She hissed the name. "Doesn't mean that's all I think about with Callie."

She wiped at her face, the sweat-or tears she wasn't even sure anymore- making it hard for her to speak and see. "I can't believe you even brought that up." She turned away, running as fast as she could away from Teddy.

* * *

Her legs were on fire, but the pain was soon forgotten as the ache in her chest, her heart, surpassed everything else. She was happy to finally be outside of her home, the steps leading to her white stained door calling her inside. She needed a shower, a long, hot one at that. She tore off her running jacket, the breeze that hugged trees reaching for her eagerly awaiting skin. She let her body fall on the first step, the wind picking up-much to her need-to a much stronger intensity.

Reality hadn't hit her until the sound of a familiar laugh hit her ears, the beating of her heart somehow making itself known with fast and rampant pounding. Her blue eyes searched fervently, passing shrubs, flowers of every shade, a few pests that crawled onto pieces of small branches: it wasn't until they landed on a smiling, brown-eyed Latina did the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

Her smile was radiant, large hoop earrings dangling from smooth ears. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, large pieces of the dark locks framing her face until the tips reached the top of what Arizona would now consider her favorite red bikini. Her mouth was moving quickly, a cell phone held by her ear as she animatedly talked to someone.

A tremor went down her spine as Callie let out another loud laugh. Arizona simply stared and she could have sworn her jaw was hanging, hearts replacing her dark pupils as she admired Callie. She ignored the uncomfortable feeling of sweat covering every inch of her body, her thoughts leaning towards another figure that was glistening from the sun.

She watched as Callie walked from her door's threshold to her roses, hands gripping that hose in the same fashion as when she washed her car. The way her fingers gracefully wrapped around it, how the occasional, rebellious drop of water would peck her skin. She was sure that Callie wouldn't notice her with how occupied she appeared to be on the phone, but once deep, brown eyes came in contact with her, she froze.

She wanted to wave, a smile wanting to make its way onto her face so badly. Though, before she could do anything, Callie bit her lips with those perfect white teeth and turned away. Defeated, Arizona got up and took a few unsure steps to the edge of the sidewalk. She wanted to see Callie, talk to her, and have any sort of communication.

She clenched her fists at her sides, nervousness causing her legs to shake. Another breeze picked up, whipping sweat stained hair into her eyes. She huffed from the sadness, irritability and the pain that still vibrated through her body. It took the swipe of a few shaky fingers for her to notice Callie glancing her way, chocolate eyes averting as soon as they were met with blue.

"Arizona!"

She slowly turned her head, both physical and emotional exhaustion taking stronger hold of her body. She just wanted to sleep and never wake up. She didn't want to think about her brother or the beautiful woman across the street. She was stuck, the ability to literally run away from her problems no longer an option.

Teddy was jogging down the sidewalk, her thin legs slowing as she got closer to Arizona. "Listen, I'm sorry," she panted. She brushed her hair out of her face, eyes wide and cheeks a burning red.

Arizona twisted her head back in Callie's direction, the smile that once adorned her face fading away. Arizona focused on her lips, the previous speed of her lips slowing as her conversation seemed to be coming to an end.

"I'm fine," Arizona said.

Teddy curiously followed Arizona's line of vision, her eyes widened even more as she caught sight of Arizona's focus.

"Let's go inside," Teddy carefully took grasp of Arizona's arm. "A shower is definitely calling both of our names," she forced a laugh into her words.

Arizona had yet to turn her head, blue orbs getting one more look at the goddess before her. They lingered on legs that went on for miles, trailing up to wide, luscious hips. She continued up to fabric covered breasts until she finally licked her lips and made contact with Callie's eyes. Callie had her phone gripped tightly in hands that hovered over her mouth, eyes glistening with an emotion Arizona was unable to detect.

Arizona raised her hand with a sad smile and waved at Callie before forcefully being pulled away by Teddy.

* * *

CPOV

"When are you coming home?"

Callie slipped on her flip-flops, red painted fingernails skimming over the skin of her ankle. She stood up to full height, walking up to her window and moving the laced curtain to the side to view yard. She had already done all of her house chores, the sweat continuing to build on her skin on this hot summer day needing some type of relief.

She let the curtain fall, fixing her top before stumbling her way out of her front door.

"I hate being alone here." She grumbled, snatching the hose from the ground before turning the water on.

"_I'll be gone another week," _Mark said.

She rolled her eyes, the extended amount of time for his absence not the least bit surprising.

"Seriously?" she hissed. The grip she had on the hose became tighter and forced a laugh from her throat. "That's great!" she bit the inside of her cheek and rolled her eyes. "Why did you even bother asking me to move in with you if there's no one to room with?"

"_Callie, I promise, once I come back I'll-"_

"You'll what? Stay a week or two and then be gone for a month?" she laughed again.

She was tired, so tired of waiting at home like a forgotten pet. Callie sprayed a line of flowers with an intensity they surely did not deserve. They shrunk back, the pinks and purples being drenched with an unwanted force.

Callie sighed into the phone, her eyes finding something to focus on. What her eyes had found, however, made her stomach twist in knots, throat dry and legs to wobble. She didn't notice Arizona when she had first walked out and seeing her clad in running wear with a drained pallor to skin didn't help the nerves that were speedily making their way throughout her whole body.

When she had met the blonde's eyes, she deflected her own back to her chore. She could feel her voice getting lost in her throat and the tremble of her lips at the wave of emotion.

"You know what, Mark? Don't bother coming back." She choked. "I just," she watered more flowers with a new weakness, her hold on the hose harder to maintain. "I can't do it anymore. It's too much."

"_Callie, please," _Mark pleaded. She could her the surprise that sat idly behind the pain, how her sudden outburst had caught him terribly off guard.

"Don't come back." She dismissed him with a swipe of her finger. She dropped the hose and brought her phone to her lips. She didn't know what to feel, her heart throbbing with each and every beat. She could hear each thump in her ear, feeling heat on her skin as the sun continued to embellish her skin to a sweet caramel. She could feel the tears in her eyes, the burn and pain they tagged along with them.

Another voice traipsed its way to her ears, her head tilting as slightly as possible to put the sound to a face. Instead she was met with vivid blue eyes and a light smile. She couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman who clung to her, her presence unable to capture her attention in the slightest. Arizona waved, the genuine lightness in her eyes leaving before Callie could react.

Her shoulders slumped, a few strands of hair tickling her shoulders and neck as a quick breeze blew. She turned off the hose, her plans for the day somewhat ruined as she came to realize what she had just done.

She had broken up with Mark. She was lonely and tired of waiting for someone who didn't seem as invested in her as much as their job.

She made her way back to her house, pulling the tie from her hair and letting the long waves ascend down her back. Her phone which lay in her right hand sat patiently for an action. Callie huffed, leaning against her door unsure of what to do. Her eyes wandered, noticing the shine of her kitchen, the cleanliness of her living room, even the annoying creases that implanted their selves into her pillows.

She wanted to drink, the luxury the alcohol would surely provide almost persuading her. A thought flittered through her mind, the thirst for the bottles that sit quietly in her cupboard disappearing. She turned on her heel, flinging her door open without hesitation. The slam of it shutting behind her did nothing to deter her movements. She knew that what she was doing was a mistake, that reaching and hoping for something that she had previously dismissed was idiotic.

But as she stood directly in front of Arizona's door, hands trembling when they knocked, her qualm filled nerves arose. Even with her mixed feelings towards the blonde on the other side of the door, she knew that Arizona was the only one she could talk to. No one else knew of her dilemma, no one else cared to talk to her.

She just didn't have anyone else.

When the door swung open, Callie was greeted by unfamiliar green eyes. The woman's hair was pulled back in a messy bun that touched her neck while clad in running gear.

"Hi," Callie tried to look past the woman, but the blonde wouldn't allow her.

"Can I help you?" her voice was sharp, each word seemed delivered with an attitude.

"Uh," she cleared her throat. "Is Arizona here?"

She wanted to smack herself when the words slipped from her mouth. Of course Arizona was there: the woman in front of her had seen her herself barely ten minutes ago.

"Yes, she's here."

Callie shifted from foot to foot, the short, clipped answer not helping Callie in the slightest. "Can I talk to her?"

"What for?"

Callie held in a scoff, her eyebrows rising on their own accord. She didn't have time to argue with a stranger. She could feel herself on the verge of a breakdown and every minute that she spent going over every detail in her head wasn't useful on her part.

"I just really need to talk to her, uh," she scratched the back of her neck, stress, anger and sadness dangerously close to making her lose composure. "Can you just tell her Callie stopped by?" she began walking backwards, embarrassed at her attempts for even trying to communicate with Arizona.

Callie looked down at her flip-flop encased feet as walked away as tears escaped from her eyes. Her cheeks were hot and her chest grew tighter and tighter with each breath.

"Hey, wait," the woman's voice gave in. Callie rubbed her eyes, the few tears that have fallen quickly being disposed of. "Just, wait for five minutes, okay?"

Callie could only nod, afraid that if she tried to speak her voice would give away how weak she was. The blonde stepped away so Callie could enter, a grim line on her lips.

The sudden gush of coldness from what must have been air conditioning reminded Callie of the little amount of clothes she was wearing. Her red bikini top and jean shorts did nothing to cover the goose bumps that were immediately arising on her skin.

Callie observed the home, much smaller than hers, as she took a seat on a somewhat worn couch. The house was warm, light yellows and beiges painted on the walls, a sort of country feel to the furniture surrounding her. It was nice and homey, tension slowly slipping off of her shoulders.

The jingling of keys took her out of her observance, the woman she still had no name for slipping her purse over her shoulder. "She should be down soon." She ducked her head, leaving the house without a second look back.

She sunk further into the couch, twiddling her fingers as she waited for Arizona.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled. She wasn't so sure of her decision in coming over anymore, afraid of how the blonde would react to seeing her. She didn't exactly part with her on the best of terms. Butterflies made their way into her stomach as she thought about the kiss, the fear and excitement she put into it. She could remember the taste of the blonde's lips, how gentle she was when her fingertips touched her thighs.

"Teddy! Hey I left a spare towel in the bathroom for you…" Arizona was hopping down the stairs, voice booming as she descended down the stairs. When she caught sight of Callie, she skidded to a stop in front of the couch.

Callie whipped around when she heard Arizona's voice. She was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, a towel being rubbed through her hair. Her mouth was parted open from surprise, skin glowing and slightly damp from the recent shower she must have taken.

"Calliope," she dabbed at her hair once more with the towel before placing it on the edge of the couch. "What are you doing here?" her blue eyes glanced over Callie before she walked to the other side of the couch and sat next to her. The sudden closeness of the blonde caused Callie to shiver, the warmth of her skin radiating so close to hers.

She found it hard to speak, the smell of Arizona's shampoo filling her nose, the way her hair hung in loose ringlets. "I-" she turned away, taking a deep breath of air that didn't contain Arizona's scent. She needed fresh air, a clear mind. She needed someone to confide in and being distracted was the last thing she needed.

"Callie, are you okay?" Arizona placed a hand over Callie's, the gesture taking her by surprise.

She bit her lips, a shaky breath leaving her lips before she continued. "I broke up with Mark."

The hand that was over hers stiffened at the statement. Callie was afraid to look over, afraid of seeing the look in Arizona's eyes. Hearing the loud intake of breath from her was enough.

"W-why would you do that?"

Her mouth shook, head falling down as she began to find breathing difficult.

"Please, don't cry," Arizona whispered. Callie gasped when she felt Arizona's hand move from hers, but was soon reveling in her touch. Arizona wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close enough so that her face rested on her chest.

She sobbed, tears flowing from her cheeks onto Arizona's pale skin. The smell of Arizona was overwhelming, her cheek able to feel each heartbeat that came from her. Her fists had taken hold of Arizona's cotton shirt, the clean smell helping to clear her head.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I just need someone right now." She pulled away, vision slightly tainted from the tears that continued to fall. She had yet to let go of Arizona's shirt, the need for closeness and comfort controlling her actions. "I'm just so confused and I'm so, _so _sad."

"Shh," Arizona cupped Callie's face with her hands, blue orbs taking in every feature of Callie's face. "I'm here, okay? I told you that I would be here when he wasn't."

"But he's never coming back!" she whimpered.

Arizona moved her hands from Callie's face and placed them on her shoulders with a tight hold. "Then I'll be here."

"You'll still be my friend?" Callie sniffled.

The brunette saw a quick flash of narrowed eyes before Arizona rolled her lips with a nod. "Yes."

* * *

A/N: school just started so I'm not sure how often I will be posting, but I promise I will as often as I can:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: sorry for the long wait, guys. I'm still adjusting to college, so it's hard for me to know how to use my time efficiently. Thanks to those who are still reading and bearing with me! Special thanks to my friend Ashley; I was close to stopping but she encouraged me with kind words to keep trudging through! Lol. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes owns all characters mentioned.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, the sound of shuffling keys and heavy footsteps reaching her ears. Callie groggily opened her eyes, the rays of sun that crawled into her room warming a leg that managed to escape from her covers. Her head hurt, but only slightly, throat tight and dry.

"Callie!" she instantly recognized the voice, her body shooting up and scrambling out of her bed.

Her shirt was baggy, shorts very much the same with long hair falling annoyingly into her eyes. She stumbled, her brain still catching up to her body, tan hands scrambling to find the doorknob that would lead her out of her bedroom.

"Callie?" the voice was quieter, the gruffness laced within the tone making her heart pound.

She pushed her hair back, her vision clearing as the smell of cologne filled her nose. "What are you doing here?" her voice was weaker than she would have liked, tiredness masking the strength that was mentally building within her.

"You can't just end our relationship over the phone, Callie."

She remained quiet, pouting as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. The bitter scented drink touched her lips, brown eyes watering with anger. She couldn't bear looking at him, his eyes downcast, hands held strongly over his hips. His salt n pepper colored hair was slicked back, his harsh jawline clenched as he observed her every move.

"I can't do it anymore, Mark." She mumbled setting the drink atop of her granite counter. She was tired, tired of having to continuously explain how she was feeling to him. She was tired of him not understanding how hard it was for her to be at home alone every day just waiting for him.

"Well, I want to work this out." He took a step in her direction, still on the other side of the large island. "I love you, Callie."

Her hands wrapped tightly around the cup, fingers shaking with her nails pressing into the hard object. "I just can't, Mark." She stared at her mug, eyes tracing every crack and curve of it. She didn't flinch in the slightest when Mark walked over and placed his hands over hers, the rough texture of his skin making her lips turn down. "Mark…"

She looked up into his eyes, the tips of her fingers reaching up to flatten out the lines in his forehead. His cheeks were pricked, her eyes narrowing. "There's nothing you can say to change my mind."

He pulled away with the shake of his head. "I took some time off of work. I want this to work."

"Mark-,"

"Just give me some time. Let me show you that I'm in this."

She took another sip of her coffee without taking her eyes away from him. They've been together for two years: _two years. _

But she had built her life around him. She had fallen for him way too fast; she needed time to see if she truly did love him. She needed to know if he was worth waiting for.

"_I _need time." She voiced.

Mark paced back a back and forth a few times around the room, obviously going over her words. "No." he stopped, quickly turning on his heel and placing his hands firmly on the counter top across from Callie. "I know we're meant to be. I'll prove it to you."

Callie dumped her drink in the sink before fixing her shirt with a huff. "Okay, so you'll be here for what? A week? Maybe two? Then what?" she walked up to him, hands still at her sides. "You're just gonna leave for a month again. Or you'll get a big case somewhere and we'll have to move." She interlaced her fingers with his.

"I'll stay home more. If work means losing you, then I'll cut back."

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes shimmering. She wanted to believe him so badly, wanted to trust every word he spoke but something deep inside her was forbidding her to do so. It just…didn't feel right anymore.

_But he came all this way for you! _Her mind shouted at her. She was conflicted, her mind telling her one thing while her heart was telling her something else. Was Mark worth giving another chance? Was her worth it? The repeated question continued to run through her mind while her eyes trailed up every sharp angle of his face, taking in every few stubble hairs until she met his eyes. They were full of sincerity and hope; but Callie wasn't sure if she believed them.

"Okay," her shoulders slumped as she fell into his, his strong arms wrapping around her, chin resting carefully atop her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

* * *

She was wide awake, her hand using a spatula to flip a very fluffy looking pancake. Her blonde hair was placed in a low bun at the base of her neck, a few strands dangling freely around her pale face, lips puckered as her free hand slipped between her lips with a smear of strawberry sauce.

She was always a morning person, but this morning she felt tired and groggy. Her sweatpants still hung at her waist, large t-shirt hanging off of her with ease. The copious amount of wine she had consumed the night before still lingered in her brain, a harsh pulsing that her head ache dragged along making her breakfast seem less appetizing.

But, she wasn't complaining. The night was fun, the time she spent with Callie filled with entertainment she hadn't experienced in quite some time. Yes, they may have only watched a few Disney movies and laughed at nothing and everything, but it was easy and just…perfect.

Arizona flipped her last pancake onto a large plate, pouring strawberries all over them and a hard squeeze of chocolate sauce. She smiled as she thought of Callie's laugh, the way her lips curved and the light in her eyes shone. It was much better than the tears she had to witness, the red of her cheeks and the wetness that covered her face bringing lines of concern to her forehead.

It wasn't exactly how she would have liked to have spent a night with Callie. She would have very much enjoyed no clothes, a writhing body under hers filled with gasps and moans of pleasure.

She shivered as she shoved a piece of pancake past her lips, the temporary shock of the hot temperature catching her off guard.

She let her thoughts roam while she ate, many of them centering on the beautiful brunette and her curvy hips, her voice as it sang lightly along to most of the songs from the children movies. They also drifted to how they accidently touched her thigh when a surprise showed up on screen, the shock of fire that tingled up her leg leading to a gasp.

Damn she needed to get laid. And soon. Arizona wasn't sure she could take the high libido and cold showers much longer.

She pushed another piece of pancake into her mouth, eyes narrowing in thought. She turned her head, the high stack of pancakes that she couldn't possibly eat herself just sitting there with faint clouds of steam rising from the top. A smile made its way to her lips; an idea, one she thought would surely lead to _something _filling her brain. Without a second thought, she abandoned her plate, put her flip flops on and was soon standing in front of Callie's home with a plate of pancakes.

She raised her hand and knocked on the expensive door with a smile.

The smile was instantly wiped off her face when the door flung open and someone who wasn't Calliope opened the door. Her hands were shaking, face turning red in embarrassment. Was she at the right house?

"Sorry, I thought this was,"

"Arizona!" Callie's voice was heard, tan hands shoving the man aside.

"Hi, Calliope," she dragged her name out, dimples popping as soon as she made eye contact with brown eyes. She scanned the brunette, taking in the pink night gown and matching silk robe. Her blue eyes had moved to the man standing next to her; he was unclothed aside from a long pair of boxers, chest hair sprinkled over his chest. "I, um, brought some pancakes." She stumbled for words. "I made too many and I thought that maybe you would want—,"

"I would love some pancakes!" Mark reached for them but was stopped back a smack to his hands.

"Go away," she growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nobody's talkin' to you." She stepped in front of him, a nervous Arizona averting her eyes from the bantering duo. "Go away," she gently pushed him back into the house, stepping outside and shutting her door.

"Sorry, I can, uh, come back another time." Her arms were getting tired, the weight of the pancakes sending trembling nerves up her fingers and palms.

"No, no, I'm glad you stopped by." She smiled radiantly.

Arizona's heart melted and she grinned back at Callie.

"Can we eat at your place?" Callie asked. "Mark is getting on my nerves and—"

"Mark?" Arizona's fingers pressed into the glass plate, a frown setting upon her lips. "That was Mark? The guy who made you feel like shit?" she hissed.

Her mind brought her back to the night in the bathroom. The tears Callie shed, the drunken stupor that resulted from pure heartache. This man, no, this _dick _was in her house waltzing around in nothing but underwear. Arizona knew that he was only here to manipulate her, pull her in, only leading her to heartbreak again.

She hated to admit it but Teddy was right. The similarities had been pushed into the back of her mind, the familiar acts of manipulation and betrayal a thing she couldn't help but delve into. Arizona wasn't going to let Callie go through what her brother did. She wasn't going to let Callie have her heart broken _again. _

Callie scratched the back of her head. "Yeah,"

"That bastard," she shoved the plate of food into Callie's arms and rolled up her sweater's sleeves.

She was born with the name Arizona: the ability to beat the shit out of someone was something she was forced to learn growing up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kick his ass." She brushed past Callie, her blood boiling.

"Arizona!" Callie steadily held the plate of pancakes in one hand, the other grabbing the blonde by her elbow. "You can't do that."

Arizona huffed, rolling her eyes and turning to face Callie. "Why not? He's done nothing but hurt you, Callie."

"I know but," her eyes were downcast. "He said he would change. I'm giving him another chance."

Arizona took her arm back, her heart beating faster, brain fogging, eyes covered with a hazy mask. "You shouldn't have to sacrifice your heart for him. He's not the sun, you can't keep revolving around him."

"I'm not,"

"You are." Arizona forced Callie to look at her, eyes softening. "By letting him here, you're giving him power." She clenched her teeth. "You deserve better, Callie."

"He said he was going to try. He said—"

"You deserve better." She finalized. "I'm here for you, Callie, but there's only so much I can take."

Arizona took the plate of pancakes away from Callie, her throat closing as tears wrestled their way past her eyes.

"Arizona," Callie whispered.

"Sorry I bothered you." Her voice was inaudible as she marched away.

* * *

She rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Her blankets were wrapped around her body, hands clutching the soft material close to her skin. Her eyes were open, just staring at the empty side of her large, king-sized bed. Mark lay beside her, eyes shut as he was deep in slumber. Callie stared at him, lips rolling together as she listened to each breath he made.

She sighed heavily, forcing her eyes to shut so she could finally rest.

It seemed, however, that her phone had other plans for her immediate future as it buzzed loudly atop of her nightstand.

She groaned, hair falling across her flushed face as her arm reached for the small device. With a few slides of her fingers and a temporary blindness from the bright screen, she was able to see the most recent text.

_Text me? _It read.

Her eyes roamed to the man sleeping beside her. He didn't flinch in the slightest, his face one of peace and security. Callie pursed her lips and licked them before bringing the phone closer to her face. She sank deeper into the comfort of her blankets and sent a, "hey," waiting for Arizona to text back.

_I can't sleep. _

**Me either. **

_That sucks._

Callie laughed noiselessly, her body shaking with the chuckles.

**What are you doing up? **

_I'm just lying in bed. I'm pretty bored…and I kind of needed someone to talk to._

**Is everything okay? **

There was a minor shift in the bed, Callie holding her breath as she waiting for Mark to get comfortable. Her phone buzzed as she received a new text message.

_Just a rough dream is all. _

**Oh. **She typed. Her thumb floated over the send key; she debated for a moment before backspacing.** Do you want to talk about it?**

_No. _

Callie raised a brow at the prompt text.

**Fine. **

She felt as if the conversation wasn't going anywhere, eyes shutting as she again tried to will herself to sleep.

Her phone buzzed again.

_I mean…I just can't. Not over texting. _

**Are you sure it wasn't about this morning? **

_Yes…no…it's hard to explain. _

Callie was confused. The blonde obviously had something to say, but she didn't seem to have the proper capability of knowing how to talk about her problems.

Come to think of it, she thought, she didn't know much about Arizona. Sure, they had barely know each other for a week, but Callie was always the one expressing her feelings or showing any type of emotion. She was the one who spoke while Arizona usually just…

**I'm coming over. **

She didn't check to see what Arizona had replied. Instead, she slipped out of bed as silently as she could manage and hastily put some pants and shoes on. She looked back at Mark, a crease between her brows as she pondered her actions. She pushed a piece of hair out of her face while continuing to stare at the empty space she had left in her bed.

She stepped out of the room, knowing now that it was her turn to help Arizona. She needed her to know that their friendship worked from both sides. They were equals. Arizona couldn't be the one to pick Callie up all the time and this was Callie's chance to show her that.

Exiting her home, she walked across the street, the cool of the night tickling and licking her skin, the moon causing her hair to shimmer. She wanted to shiver from the unexpected breeze, fingers shoved tightly into her black, leather jacket pocket.

Once she was in front of Arizona's house, she softly knocked on the door and waited. The delay wasn't long, the door opening just enough so Callie could see Arizona's form glow against the night.

"Hey," she said stepping aside so Callie could enter.

Neither of them said anything, the silence not deterring any comfort. "Are you mad at me?" Callie asked out of the blue.

She had planned on expressing her thoughts to Arizona, tell her that she was there for her. It seemed, though, that her mouth had other plans.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Arizona asked.

Callie tried to get a good look at her, see if she were lying, but the dark was preventing her from getting a good look into those blue eyes. She took a step closer, another, until they were a few inches apart.

"I don't know," she said honestly.

"Callie, we don't have to talk now."

"I want to talk," she smiled a little. "Please, talk to me, Arizona."

"Calliope," Arizona licked her lips, brown eyes watching as blue flickered to her lips. "If you don't leave, I'll do something I'll regret."

Callie stared intensely into Arizona's eyes, the sudden change to navy blue making her gasp. Her stomach coiled, conversant memories of their closeness in the bathroom rushing back to her. It hit her full force, her legs getting wobbly, breathe hitching. She couldn't explain the abrupt amount of emotion that latched onto her.

She stood still, unmoving as she awaited Arizona's next move.

"Callie, please," Arizona's voice was so close to a whimper, her body moving forward as their faces were now only centimeters apart.

She remained frozen.

The moment of motionlessness was short lived as Arizona cupped Callie's face into her hands and forced their lips together. Her lips were soft, hot, and delicate. She couldn't control her hands as they roamed over Arizona's sides, fingernails digging into slender hips. Arizona nipped at her bottom lip, tongue tracing the curves of her flesh. A moan bubbled onto her tongue, breathing in Arizona's scent, her breath, her essence.

Arizona moved her mouth to Callie's neck, words vibrating against the silky skin. "I won't be able to stop, Callie."

Callie shuddered at the contact, hands pulling Arizona closer into her body. "I don't want you to."

* * *

A/N: Please review and leave your thoughts! Thanks for ready!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It's my first time writing a scene like this so, please, bear with me, lol. Anyways, happy reading! And sorry for any typos/erros. This hasn't been checked; it's that fresh! Haha. Okay, I'll shut up now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes owns all characters mentioned.

* * *

General POV

Mocha hands roamed over the blonde's sides, fingers gripping the silk that prevented her from touching soft skin. She shook, both nervous and excited as her mouth continued to explore Arizona's with eagerness. Her scent filled her senses, breath hitching as each passing moment left her brain swirling from lack of oxygen. Callie pulled away, lips still hovering over the blondes.

"I've never…" the whisper trialed, nervous brown eyes finding blue in question.

Arizona bit Callie's bottom lip, quickly nibbling on the sweet flesh before slipping confident hands under her shirt. "Trust me, okay?" she didn't give Callie a chance to reply, fingers now ghosting down Callie's stomach until she gripped her shirt.

Callie in understanding helped to rid of her shirt, body slightly trembling as the cool night air brushed over her shoulders, back. Pale hands wrapped around her waist, the warmth her hands provided calming her enough to delve right into another messy kiss. Arizona moved to Callie's neck, sucking on her pulse point and breathing in her sweet aroma.

"Arizona," Callie's hands took hold of Arizona's short covered ass, the blonde jumping in surprise without detaching her lips. Arizona licked her way to Callie's collarbone, the strength of her bone sending shivers down her back along with the moan of her name.

"What do you want?" Arizona asked, fingers playing with the string of Callie's yoga pants.

Blue eyes worked their way up a tanned stomach, the lace of the brunette's bra making her mouth water. She was pulled into a fierce kiss, strong hands grabbing her blonde locks with a strength so strong yet full of care. "You," Callie breathed.

Arizona stole another kiss before a murmured, "bedroom," was mumbled from her lips. Callie soon found herself trapped between Arizona, pale thighs straddling her.

Callie's mind was racing, thoughts of how hot Arizona's touches were and how amazing her skin felt against hers dominating the small inkling of guilt in the back of her mind. She shuddered when the coldness of the room tickled her now bare breasts. A moan built in her throat as Arizona's soft _soft _hand took hold of her left breast, thumb grazing over her now erect nipple.

"Is that alright?" her voice was hot against the shell of her ear, a tongue accompanying her words.

"Yes," she hissed as Arizona continued to tweak her nipple.

"Good," Arizona's mouth moved to her jaw, the curve of her lips, her nose.

Arizona sat up, the loss of contact making Callie pout. It was soon wiped off as she watched the blonde arch while taking off her long shirt, pink buds revealed. She glowed, her skin like milk as the moon shone through and bathed her in perfection. Her stomach was toned, flat, goose bumps flashing as a shiver worked up her spine.

Callie still lay on her back, her body paralyzed by the beauty that was right in front of her. Arizona smirked, slowly allowing their tops to mesh together, breasts rolling together, rubbing together. Their lips soon found each other once again, tongues dueling, breaths exchanged and noses meeting with a few eskimo kisses.

Arizona was the first to pull away, her mouth heading straight for brown peaks. "Oh my god," Callie moaned, blonde strands tickling her skin as she felt the warmth of Arizona's tongue. Arizona licked and paid attention to her right breast, her left hand attached to Callie's hips. Callie's chest rose quickly, the last few kisses Arizona provided to her right breast making her head swirl.

She could feel herself falling apart, her sweat pants too tight, skin too hot. "Take them off," she demanded as her own hands wrapped around the blonde's small hips. Arizona giggled, small fingers sliding off Callie's pants and panties swiftly, the smell of Callie filling her nose.

"Fuck," Arizona's hand roamed over Callie's thigh, the heat that radiated from Callie's center caressing each digit. Her tongue sunk into Callie's belly button, circling around the hole before leaving a wet trail right about her center.

"Come here," Callie leaned forward, fingers dancing on Arizona's jaw as she brought her in for another passionate kiss. Brown eyes opened, looking deeply into blue in question.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Arizona smiled, dimples popping. She pressed their foreheads together, the light layer of sweat mixing together, blonde locks sheathing, protecting the two from the outside world. "I'll treat you right. I promise." She ghosted her lips over shaky ones, one hand gently stroking the side of Callie's right breast. "You're so beautiful," she said as she pulled away to look her over once more. "So, so beautiful."

Callie's heart was racing, Arizona's affectionate words and soft touches making her legs weak. "Touch me," she took Arizona's bottom lip between her teeth before releasing it with a pop. "Please," she begged.

Arizona left Callie no time to deny her husked request as she let the tips of her fingers finally meet slick heat. She swirled the wetness around before bring her thumb to Callie's clit, rubbing it slowly. "You're so wet," she shut her eyes, letting herself feel Callie, her essence.

Callie could only nod as Arizona's fingers did something magical, her stomach clenching, breathe hitching. "Shit," she panted. "D-don't stop, don't stop," her fingernails dug into Arizona's back as she held her close to her body.

Arizona moved her mouth to Callie's neck and greedily sucked on her pulse point, the tiny moans and whimpers that left her mouth only adding to her need to send Callie over the edge. "You feel so good," she slipped a finger inside Callie, the heat and the delicious way Callie hissed her name making her groan. "Do you want more?" she quickened her pace, thumb pressing harder against Callie's clit and rubbing it in just the right way.

"Yes, yes, yes," Arizona yelped when Callie bit down on her shoulder, a laugh falling from her lips. She stopped for a moment with a grin adorned her face.

"Did you just bite me?" she slowly slid in a second finger, stretching her, massaging her walls.

"Shut up!" Callie growled in frustration.

Arizona continued to laugh, pulling her fingers from their save haven before slipping each digit one by one past her lips. Callie could only stare, eyes clouded with lust as Arizona's fingers shone with her juices. She licked her lips, Arizona smiling with mischief, and leaned in to place the softest of kisses on Callie's lips.

Callie returned the kiss with a smile, a brow raising as she tasted herself on Arizona's lips. "Wow," the two explored each other's mouths, tongues and teeth clashing.

This is what she had wanted, what she had craved ever since she saw Callie in that sexy red bikini. She could finally run her hands down caramel legs, ticked her sides, bite ever so gently her neck with the sweetest of moans vibrating against her lips. She finally had the brunette in her grasp.

She stopped the kiss, licking her lips so she could memorize the taste of scrumptious, plump lips. She, once again, left a trail of wet kisses down smooth skin, her lips stopping once the musky smell of Callie invaded her nose. She just needed to taste her, but she didn't want to make Callie uncomfortable.

Callie watched and felt—oh did she feel it—the kisses Arizona left her, eyes trained on a blonde head of hair as she got closer and closer to her sex. She was nervous, not only because she barely knew Arizona and this was totally something she had never done with a woman, but because she never felt so exposed.

She tried to push her thoughts to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think of Mark because right now-

"Oh, fuck!" she yelped as a tongue licked her slit nice and slow. Her hand shot forward, taking a handful of blonde hair to pull her closer. Arizona laughed into her core, the vibration eliciting another string of moans from parted lips.

Arizona sucked at Callie's clit, each flick causing the brunette to arch her back, grip her locks tight and mutter words in a language she couldn't comprehend. She paused, but only for a second, when Callie trapped her in between her strong thighs. She continued her ministrations, left hand gripping her ass before skimming it up her perfect thighs to grab under her knee. She licked and sucked harder, bringing two eager fingers to Callie's entrance and thrusting in as deep as she could.

She whimpered for what must have been the hundredth time as she flattened her tongue and switched between slow deep thrusts and the amazing work of her tongue.

"I'm so close, baby, don't stop," Arizona winced as fingernails dug into her scalp, but she took pleasure in the small amount of pain, moving her wrist to a better angle so she could move faster and go even deeper. She could feel Callie clenching around her, fingers continuing to milk everything she can out of her.

"I-I-" but she couldn't finish her sentence, her mouth falling open, eyes shutting tightly, thighs locking Arizona in place. All she could see was white, toes curling, one long, quiet moan dancing from her lips. She was speechless, her stomach burning as she flexed, sweat rolling down her face.

That was the best orgasm she ever had.

Her eyes shot open after what felt like hours, Arizona wiping her mouth, face flushed with a smile on her face. "You alright there?"

Callie's lips curved into a smile, chest shaking as she held in a laugh. "That was amazing." She looked at Arizona, the blue eyes deep and pure and just…amazing. "You're amazing."

Arizona smiled, leaning in to pepper Callie with kisses. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said. She breathed the brunette in, the smell of her hair intoxicating, the softness of her skin mesmerizing. Her heart pounded in her chest, so hard, she didn't know how it remained in her chest. She brought her hands to cup Callie's jaw. She was just _so _soft. "Thank you, for trusting me."

"Thank you, for," she stumbled for words. "You know," the two laughed.

It was silent between them for countless minutes, Arizona dragging her over Callie's body, Callie returning each caress. It was comfortable, no words having to be spoken. Blankets of hair tickled skin, sheets of cotton thrown onto the floor.

Callie's hands took Arizona's waist to pull her closer, brows furrowing. "You're still wearing clothes."

Arizona giggled. "Yes, and?" she played with the tips of Callie's dark hair, eyes darkening.

Callie chewed on her lower lips, eyes immediately averting the blonde's. "You didn't…" she dropped her hands from Arizona, embarrassment and nervousness washing over her.

"Hey, hey," Arizona took hold of Callie's hands and kissed her palms tenderly. "Don't worry about it. This was great for me, okay?" she let go of tan hands to grab Callie's chin to force her to look her way. "What do you say to just cuddling for the rest of the night?"

Callie sighed, the beautiful blue eyes staring back at her making butterflies flitter in her stomach. She shook her head, the sudden realization of where she was making her heart stop.

"I shouldn't even be here," she mumbled.

"Why?" Arizona's face scrunched, irritation and a small amount of anger reddening her cheeks. "Because of Mark?"

Callie didn't say anything. She simply focusing on a piece of string that hung from Arizona's shorts and twirled it between her fingers.

"I'm not saying this has to ever happen again, even though I really want it to because I really like you, Callie." Arizona rambled. "But, every time you mention Mark, you stop smiling. You get all sad and you hide away." She drummed her fingers on Callie's knee. "Do I need to say it again? He should have never left you, Callie. Every day I see you, you're doing something so you don't have to think about him. He's always gone, and it sucks because you don't deserve to be alone."

Callie glanced at Arizona, the sincerity and concern in them making her that much more vulnerable. Every word that left Arizona's mouth made her doubt her relationship with Mark more and more.

"You need a friend, and that's what I'll be. But, like I said, you can't drag me around." She took Callie's hands. "Tonight," she shook her head. "It meant something to me, okay? I like seeing you happy and seeing you let go like that was just so beautiful. You're amazing, perfect. He doesn't deserve you."

Callie's eyes burned, the truth of Arizona's words hitting her hard in the chest and making it difficult for her to breath.

"I'm just your neighbor, but, I hope after this we can be something more."

Callie shook her head. "I want to. I really like you, too, Arizona…but Mark is here and he said he wanted to work things out."

"Mark doesn't care, Callie! If you cared he would have never left you alone in the first place!"

"It's not that simple and you know it."

"It is. Dump him. Dump him and stay with me! I will treat you better, Callie! A thousand times better!" she took Callie's hand again. "Please, Callie. I don't want to see you get your heart broken."

Callie didn't know what to say. She just looked at Arizona, the steadiness of her breathing, the way a few strands of light blonde hair clung to her face. It would be so easy to say yes, leave Mark and see if this _thing _they had would go anywhere.

But Mark was…she loved him. At least, she thought she did. They have been through so much together, and she was terrified to just let him go. She worked so hard to keep their relationship strong. If Mark didn't care, he wouldn't have come back.

Right?

"Listen," Arizona took a deep breath. "My brother died not too long ago."

"Arizona…"

"No, let me speak." She pulled Callie's hand to her heart, letting her feel how hard and fast it pounded. "I'm not trying to compare you, I'm not but…" she cleared her throat, the lump caught in it making it hard for her to speak. "He became an alcoholic after his girlfriend left him. No one knew. He seemed fine but…he just died. He drank himself to death because his wife of five years also had a job where she travelled a lot. She cheated on him for more than half their marriage every time she went on a 'trip'."

"Arizona that's not—"

However, Arizona was not done speaking. Tears were burning past her eyes, chest heaving as her breaths came quick and short. Callie suddenly felt guilty. She didn't know Arizona cared this much about how she felt. "Arizona…"

"He drank himself to death because of that woman," she spat. "When I saw you drinking the other day, all I could think about was my brother."

"That's not going to happen to me, Arizona." Her eyes softened, hands cupping the blondes tear streaked face. "I would never do something like that."

"_He_ would never do something like that." She sobbed. "Calliope, please, you can't," she choked on a cry, arms flying around Callie's neck. She needed to know that Callie was close; she breathed her scent in, the floral and sweat of sex mixed together somewhat calming her nerves. "I can't see that happen to someone else."

Callie embraced Arizona back, the night fading as the morning birds began to chirp their favorite song. Arizona shook in her arms, silent cries dampening her neck. What was she supposed to do? She was still trying to process what the blonde said, learning so much about her and her past in such a short amount of time.

"Arizona, I need time to think." She decided. She pulled her away at arms-length, hands rubbing up and down her arms.

"You're going to stay with him, aren't you?"

Callie opened her mouth, but the pounding of a door interrupted her from saying anything. Arizona got up, throwing her top on, muttering a, "get dressed," before marching out of the room.

Callie was speechless, baffled. What was she so angry about? This was a life altering decision! She made it seem like making the choice was so simple. If she chose to break up with Mark, how would she progress in life? She had no job, only a small amount from her trust fund, and…

Arizona. She had Arizona. But she barely knew her. How did she know Arizona wouldn't do to her what Mark was? What if Arizona was just a fling? She didn't know what the future would bring her, and all she asked for was time to think. Was that really that hard of a request?

She slipped her clothes back on, running shaky fingers through her hair so as to get at least some of the newly formed knots out.

She walked out of the room, the newly rising sun blaring into her eyes much to her disliking.

"Callie! I was worried about you." The sound of Mark's voice travelled too quickly through the air.

She rubbed her eyes, now standing next to a furious and red face Arizona at the front door's threshold.

"I didn't even hear you leave last night." He said. "Are you okay?" he studied her, eyes trailing over her body before fixing his stare on Arizona. He noticed her tear stricken face, the scattered sniffles she would release. "Are you alright, blondie?"

"Peachy," she forced a smile.

"Oh. You look kind of rough. Your new best friend at least help you?" he narrowed his eyes when he turned back to Callie. "It must have been quite important if she left without even a text." He crossed his arms, unaware of the deep blush that rose in Callie's cheeks.

"It was," Callie said. "Important, I mean." She placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder, the blonde brushing her off.

"You can go now. Thanks for coming over."

"Arizona…can we please talk later?" Callie whispered.

Arizona ignored her, Callie passing the threshold with a sigh. "I'll see you later, neighbor." The blonde shut the door, leaving a confused brunette at her doorstep.

* * *

A/N: Please leave your thoughts! What do you think is going to happen? Is Callie going to dump Mark? Thanks for reading, my sweets! Hope to post again very soon:)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them! I'm officially on break for a few weeks so I should be posting a lot more!

* * *

CPOV

"Dinner almost ready?"

Callie flinched as Mark's voice tickled her ears. His hands wrapped around her waist and his large hands pressed into her sides.

"Yeah, about five more minutes." She said bluntly. The past few days had been…interesting to say the least. She and Mark have been in this bubble; this pretty bubble that only allowed the two to talk about fun things, happy things. On multiple occasions, Callie tried to bring up the most serious topic: Mark's faithfulness.

Callie chewed on her lip as his fingers drummed against her sides.

She sighed and slipped away from his hold and added the last spices to the meal she was preparing for the two of them tonight. Well, she made a _little _more just so she could have a reason to bring something over for Arizona. Any excuse to see her and say…anything is all she wanted. She couldn't just let this tension sit between the two. It made her chest her, her skin itch, the hairs on the back of her neck stand. "I'll meet you at the table, okay?" she didn't look at him, her brain racing and thoughts causing her to bite lip.

Mark kissed her cheek, red flaming in its wake before he walked away.

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Mark began shoving a piece of food into his mouth.

Callie had barely touched her food, her stomach churning at the prospect of seeing Arizona later that evening. "About…?"

"Us."

Callie nodded her head and shuffled her food around her plate.

"I've decided to get a job in town and stay here, officially."

She stopped her motions, the tip of her fork scratching off the china plate. "You're staying?"

Callie felt like she should be much more elated at this piece of news. This was what she wanted, right? She wanted commitment, she wanted stability. He was finally staying and she finally had someone by her side. She wouldn't be alone anymore.

So why didn't she feel…happy? There should be butterflies erupting in her stomach, arms flung around a strong neck. She should be kissing him from joy right now and dragging him to the bedroom to show him just how happy his declaration made her.

Except, it didn't.

"Oh," was all she could muster taking a long pull of her wine. The taste was bitter on her tongue, much like her growing attitude with each awkward second that passed between them.

"I was serious when I said I was here for you. I'm going to show you how much I care about you; I'm in this." He reached his hand across the—very large and_ very _expensive—table, taking her recently primped fingers into his hand. "I love you, Cal." He rubbed her knuckles before using his other hand to shove more food into his mouth. "I'm still going to be working a lot, but I'll be home almost every other night." He smirked.

"So," he went on. "What do you say to a little…dessert? Some sexual sorbet?" he wagged his eyebrows with a playful glint in his eye.

Callie shot up from her seat and gathered their plates together. She could hardly look him in the eye, her last encounter of _any _kind of sorbet making her legs shake. "Actually, I'm going to visit Arizona for a bit." She fled from the room, not giving Mark any chance to respond.

Her cheeks grew hot, memories of Arizona's touch still leaving goose bumps on her skin. She could still hear her whispers in her ear, the way her fingers worked her like magic. She was magic…with that super magic smile and that—

No, she could not have those thoughts running through her mind when she was about to go to Arizona's. It would lead to actions that she didn't know if she could handle at the moment. She stuffed some of the food she made into a clear container and took a deep breath. She had to get herself together, figure out exactly what she was going to say.

What do you say to a girl you basically fucked and left?

"I'll be back soon!" she waved slipping out of the house.

The summer air was a little chilly, but to Callie it was perfect. Her skin was hot and she was quickly finding herself becoming much warmer as she got closer to a certain blonde's door. She held the container closer to her chest, needing some form of control.

Before she knew it, she was at Arizona's door, knuckles rapping loudly to announce her presence.

Maybe this wasn't such a good decision…

* * *

APOV

"No, Teddy," Arizona snatched the last donut away from boney fingers.

It was their annual girls' night on this awesome Friday, and they were doing their usual drinking and donut binge eating before their local match of the month. They had an old tape of their prior, yet most glorious win yet, was playing on Arizona's flat screen.

"Holy shit, please tell me that wasn't a tooth that just went flying." Teddy snatched the donut back and shoved it in her mouth, her garbled words hardly understood by Arizona.

"Teddy!" Arizona's hands were balled at her sides and she paused the DVD. "You see how Jo literally just slams the people behind her back?" Teddy nodded. "She needs to stop focusing on attack and also work on diverting their attention—"

"So what's up with you and that Cady chick?"

Arizona sighed at the interruption. "Her name is Callie. And _nothing _is going on. At least, not anymore." She pouted and slouched back into the couch.

"Well with the lip that's sticking out I think something did."

Arizona ignored her best friend and resumed the match on the screen. She wanted to focus all of her attention on the match tonight, release some of her anger. She didn't want to think about Callie and she didn't want to be caught in all of her feelings. She just wanted to release this pent up tension and forget about the sexy Latina across the street.

She didn't need someone else to get connected to only to be destroyed at the end.

"Okay then," Teddy got up and headed upstairs. "I'm gonna go wash up. Hopefully when I come back down you'll be less pissy."

With crossed arms over her chest, Arizona let out a huff and tried to focus her attention on the match before her eyes.

_Knock knock knock_

She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the time. _Addison and Jo shouldn't be here for another twenty minutes. _

"Come in!" she called out propping her feet up onto her coffee table. She turned the volume on the TV up expecting her friends to enter loudly, but when the door had yet to open, she got a little curious. She huffed and puffed before getting up to answer her door.

"I said come—"

She bit her tongue and examined the woman standing in front of her. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a purple blouse, but her hair was pulled back just enough to reveal her oh so delectable neck. It took a few thoughts of encouragement and berating to withhold from licking her lips and devouring Callie on the spot.

"Hi, Callie." She kept a firm hold on the door, keeping it open just enough to let some of the night air sneak its way in.

"I brought you some food." Callie held the container out to Arizona, a few butter fingers fumbling with the object. "I know you don't cook that much and I thought—"

"I don't want your cooking." Arizona moved to sink back into her house but Callie used a free hand to grasp her arm.

"Arizona, please. Can we talk?" she pleaded. Her eyes were shining, voice low as a few strands of raven hair whipped in the breeze.

It was another quiet night in their neighborhood. It allowed Arizona to hear the labored breaths that escaped plump lips. It gave her a moment to admire the utter beauty Callie possessed. She simply glowed under the moon, stars seeming to trickle into her eyes as she waiting for any type of response from the blonde.

"I'm kind of busy right now."

Callie attempted to peer inside Arizona's home but the blue eyed beauty was quick to intercept. "I just wanted to talk. Please?"

"I have a match tonight. We can talk after."

"But—"

"Bye, Callie." Arizona shut the door and locked it for good measure.

_Maybe that was a little harsh..._she thought with a crinkle between furrowed brows. She was angry, she had a right to be angry. She put some trust into Callie and she felt like it had been taken advantage of. Callie couldn't just have everything she wanted. She couldn't have a man and a woman on the side she could be fucked by whenever she pleased. It was wrong. She wasn't a toy.

She wanted more from Callie, she deserved more from Callie. She had shared something personal with her and it's Callie just threw it away…

"Hey are you done acting like a bitch?" Teddy laughed slapping her on the back.

Arizona was in no mood for jokes, a frown placed firmly on her lips. "Shut up, Teddy." Arizona brushed past her and went to gather her emotions before she actually had a bitch fit. "Just let Addison and Jo in when they get here."

* * *

"Okay guys! Are you ready?" Arizona put her hand out, waiting for the rest of her team to join in. "Alright Defenders," she howled. "For the tiny humans!"

"Whoo!" they all cheered.

They match was quick and effortless, the opposing team an up and coming one that had yet to gain that much experience. Arizona hardly broke a sweat, but the speed and adrenaline was enough to calm her down to a point she could manage. She was hoping for more body to body contact, more pushing and shoving that would get some of the anger and hurt out of her system.

But, it seemed as if fate had other plans for her. She would just have to suffer. She skated to the crowd, taking a few pictures with some fans, signing autographs, etc.

"Arizona, party back at your place?" Alex clapped her on the back, Jo hanging on his side.

She flashed him her super magic smile and playfully smacked his and away. "Of course," she spun on her skates. "Just bring your own booze." She skated away to the concession, needed some type of drink in her system before she passed out from over exertion.

"Blondie!" a much too familiar voice, one she really didn't want to hear at the moment called out.

She skidded to a stop, the tips of her toes pressing into the carpet with more force than she expected. "Whoa!" Her face was inches from the carpet when someone caught her. She could smell the old beer and popcorn that tainted the stained floor, a few strands of hair dancing with the carpet's bristles. "Shit." She whispered.

"You alright there?" It was _him. _

She stood up and smoothly moved from his grip, eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was the very last person she wanted to see today. She wasn't ready to see his face, she didn't want to hear his stupid voice and she sure as hell didn't want to hear 'blondie' come out his mouth again.

"Thanks," she grumbled unclasping the helmet from atop her head. She blushed when she caught acquainted brown eyes staring worriedly in her direction. Gosh they were so brown, they were like chocolate. She just wanted to eat her up and—

No, bad Arizona.

She shook her head, running a shaking hand through her hair. Damn, she needed a cigarette.

"Congrats on the win tonight. Although, the way Callie described these, I thought it would be a lot more aggressive if you know what I mean." He joked.

Fucking pig.

"Yeah, well," she shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint."

Callie saw this as an opportunity to cut in before their 'discussion' went any further. "You were great out there." She smiled. "You look _really _good." She ducked her head.

_She's so beautiful. _She groaned internally, her hands itching to just play with the tips of her dark hair. "Thank you." She licked her lips.

"Arizona!"

She whipped her head just in time to see her best friend roll up next to her. "Okay, so I invited a few extra people to your party tonight. That okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Hey, Callie." Teddy wiggled her fingers with a knowing smile. "How are you?"

Callie glanced at Arizona before speaking. "I'm pretty good."

"Ah, great! Hey are you busy tonight?"

"Well, not—"

"Come to Arizona's tonight. I'm sure she'd love to have you! Wouldn't you, Arizona?"

Arizona glared at her best friend and bit the inside of her cheek. "Actually—"

"That means yes! Come by at eleven."

"Can I come?" Mark asked.

Teddy looked at him as if he had grown another head. "Excuse me?"

Arizona couldn't help the snicker that crawled from between her clenched teeth. Being the polite and honorable person she was, Arizona decided she was going to keep her mouth shut and let Teddy do all the talking.

"The party." He gestured to Arizona. "The one you _just _invited Callie to."

"Oh," Teddy scratched her head. "That party." She looked at Arizona. "Is Mark invited, Arizona?"

Arizona acted like she pondered on the question, tapping the bottom of her chin with a finger, eyes rolling. If Mark came to the party, then she wouldn't get a chance to talk to Callie alone. But, if Callie came alone, there was a high chance should would try to take her clothes off and spill more secrets from her life. She really needed to clear the air with Callie but she was afraid of getting closer to her.

It was an ugly cycle and she had no idea what to do.

"I don't know, Teds." She hid her contemplation with a smile.

"How about no? It's an all-girls party and," she gestured to Mark's pants. "I don't think you're a girl."

Arizona kept her eyes on Callie and Callie kept her on Arizona as Teddy and Mark went back and forth. The stare was intense, the browns gesturing Arizona to the bathroom. She put her own into slits in questioning, Callie tilting her head to the side.

It's like the two didn't need words to have a conversation, they could understand each other completely.

"Come on, Teddy." Arizona tore her gaze away from Callie's while she pulled her friend by the hand. "I'll see you at the party, Callie."

* * *

A/N: What do you think is going to happen at the party? I don't like asking for reviews, but they do make me type faster haha:) thanks for reading:3


	11. Chapter 11

APOV

Arizona was shuffling around her home putting chairs into place, quickly wiping down tables and making sure drinks were displayed. She changed into something much more comfortable: her jean shorts barely left anything imaginable to the eye, her top revealed a small strip of skin and her long hair was lightly curled.

She looked hot.

"You getting lucky tonight?" Teddy asked with a knowing smile.

Arizona rolled her eyes and set a few shot glasses that were bundled between her fingers down. She had to admit she was a little hesitant for her plans this upcoming night. All her friends, plus some, were going to be here tonight and she was excited. What she wasn't excited about was seeing Callie. She was nervous. She had a strict plan in mind for when the stunning brunette stepped over her threshold.

She was going to make sure Callie knew what she was missing.

She was going to turn the charm on, flash her dimples, do _a lot _of flirty touches; it was her last shot at winning Callie over and proving that Mark was shit and she was who should be chosen.

"Maybe," she licked her lips.

"Don't sleep with someone on the team again. Every time you do that they get all fussy and bitchy and end up leaving."

Blue eyes rolled again. "I'm not sleeping with someone on the team, Teddy."

The two made their way to Arizona's living area, turning up the music and slumping onto the nearest couch. "I'm winning her over." Arizona said avoiding her best friend's eyes. She needed a drink, something to calm her mind and her quick to tremble fingers.

"Winning who over? Callie?"

"Yep."

"Oh, come on, Arizona! She's already in a relationship. A _man _at that! Isn't this everything you're against?"

Arizona pondered the question and chewed on her lip. "It is, but…" she sighed and got up to pace the room. Her eyes darted around, looking for her spare pack of cigarettes while pulling a lighter from her pocket. "There's something about her, Teddy."

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it with ease, inhaling the smoke and enjoying the burn that rose in her chest. "I'm going to say this again. And I need you to listen to me, Arizona." Teddy crossed her arms over her chest. "She's not your brother. You don't need to protect her, you don't need to save—"

"This isn't about Tim. _Stop_ making this about him." She blew out a puff of air, the fire in her lungs temporarily calming her irascibility. "You're right in the sense that I do need to protect her." She took a long pull, the object tight between her lips. "I used to want to protect her from herself. I was afraid that she would hurt herself and then regret it…but now I want to protect her heart. I want to protect her from getting hurt." She shut her eyes and wiped at them, the familiar sting of tears caught by her fingers. "If she's with him she's going to get hurt. I just know it."

There was the sound of her doorbell ringing and the immediate ripple of people streaming into her home. "Robbins! I brought some friends, I hope you don't mind!" Karev said barreling into the room. "They all brought drinks, too."

"That's fine, Karev." Arizona waved off. She finished her cigarette quickly and returned to sit next to Teddy.

The two sat on the loveseat, Arizona keeping her eyes trained on the hallway, just waiting for a certain brunette to make her appearance.

* * *

Teddy got up and gestured to the next room. "I'm going to go and get a drink. Want to come?"

"Sure," she said following her. It had been about an hour since the party officially began and she was starting to think Callie wasn't going to show up. "I need a drink."

Teddy laughed and shoved a shot glass into Arizona's hands. The people around them were vulgar and sweaty. The music was extremely loud and Arizona found herself having a hard time hearing Teddy. She was starting to regret letting Alex and Teddy invite who they want.

Looks like her best friends had a nice clean up to deal with tomorrow.

"Yeah, you do." She grabbed a random bottle from the nearest table and filled Arizona's glass. "You need to drink and loosen that stick up your ass."

Arizona threw the drink down her throat, cringing only slightly at the burn. "I do not have stick up my ass." She held her shot gloss out, motioning for Teddy to refill her glass.

"Mhm," Teddy laughed.

With her second shot, Arizona could feel a slight buzz in her stomach. It wasn't much, a buzz barely touching her system, but she knew if she kept going she wouldn't stop. She needed to be nice and sober for when Callie showed up—if she showed up.

"Excuse me?"

Arizona turned around to look for the voice that called for her. In the mere minutes she had been in her entertainment room, the occupants in her house seemed to double. She needed to end this party soon, before it got too out of hand.

"Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me to your party." The woman smiled.

A look of confusion crossed Arizona's face. "I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked.

The limited space Arizona had made it difficult to avoid the stranger talking to her. She wasn't in the mood for talking, at least, not with this woman. The brown eyes she was now looking at isn't what she wanted. Despite how angry she was with Callie, she still couldn't help but want to be with her, touch her. She needed to clear her mind, somewhere that wasn't full of people she didn't know and music she couldn't stand.

"…and I just moved here with my kids, so it's nice to meet new people and—"

"Arizona, are you even listening to this girl?" she interrupted.

"Hmm?" she was still lost in her feelings, her train of thought still speeding around her mind. Arizona blinked a few times in realization; she had just completely ignored this woman and she felt terrible. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"What did I tell you about that stick? Stop thinking about Torres, and yank it out! Come on!"

Teddy snatched her hand, almost causing the shot glass to splatter onto the ground.

* * *

CPOV

"Why are you getting so dolled up for this party?" Mark asked chugging back a shot of tequila.

Callie slipped on her favorite gold hoop earrings and examined herself in the mirror. She was excited to have some fun, let loose, drink some booze; it was going to be a fun night. She didn't have to worry about relationships, she would get a chance to meet new people.

And booze. She was _really _looking forward to the booze.

She applied red lipstick to her lips with a glint in her eye. She knew she looked hot. She had on her black skirt, black knee high boots and a gray shirt that hung loose on her body. Her hair hung in beautiful curls to the middle of her back.

"I'm always hot," she said.

Mark swiftly got to his feet and was instantly bye Callie's side. He hugged her curves and planted sloppy kisses on her neck. She melted into him and closed her eyes to bask in the feeling. It was familiar, but the scruffiness of his neck and the harshness to his kisses caused her to pry his hands off of her.

"I have to get going." She said spinning out of his hold.

"You having another sleepover with Blondie?"

Callie stilled, eyes shooting to an irrelevant speck on the ground. "Uh, I don't know." She sneaked away out of the room with a "see you later" and sped walk to the house across the street.

It was obvious some type of party was occurring in Arizona's house. She could hear the vast amount of people, see lights flashing and, of course, music blaring. She could feel her palms heating up, her nerves deciding to come out and play as she got closer and closer to Arizona's house.

She flinched when the door shot open and few random people stumbled out. They were loud and disruptive, bodies entangled with one another and alcohol spilling onto the ground. Callie walked past them and held her breath when the stench of too much alcohol and vomit interlaced with the clean air.

"Callie!" Teddy drunkenly slurred with a glass of a tequila in her hand. "W-what are you doing here?" she looked Callie up and down, nose crinkling.

"You invited me, remember?" she chuckled. She peered around Teddy, taking in the large amount of people in the not so large home. The music was loud and the people were as well; it was definitely a night for celebrating. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander, let them search for a certain blonde haired blue eyed woman.

"Are you looking for Arizona?" Teddy placed a heavy arm around Callie's shoulders and led her into the familiar living area. "Look whose hereeeee Arizona!" Teddy made a tighter grip around her, Callie squirming under the strong hold.

"Thanks, Teddy." She unhooked the drunken woman from around her and watched as she faltered to stand up right. "Maybe you should go upstairs and sleep?" She suggested.

Teddy nodded and left the room without another word.

"Callie," Arizona smiled standing up. Blue eyes raked her up and down and darkened with interest. "You came." She smiled trailing her fingers down Callie's naked arm.

"Yep," she swallowed the anxious lump in her throat. "I wanted to talk, actually."

She stared into Arizona's eyes and saw the light sheen of glassiness over them. "Talk?"

Callie took a step back, her nerves on fire with every touch Arizona gave her and every word that fell from her oh so kissable lips. If she stood too close, she would end up in her arms, lips on lips, sweat intermingling with sweat…she would do something she couldn't take back.

But she was wearing those shorts and that top that matched her beautiful, magnificent eyes…

"Yes. Please?"

Arizona sighed and took Callie by the hand, using her thumbs to rub soft, small circles over her knuckles. It was an obstacle to get around the packed bodies that blocked them from the stairs, but after a few shoves, it wasn't long before the two made it to Arizona's room. Callie's hands were beginning to sweat; she was nervous and she wasn't sure she could be around Arizona this long, let alone her room for that matter, without wanting to rip off those teeny tiny jean shorts.

Arizona shut her door and sat on her bed with Callie standing awkwardly by her dresser. She needed the distance. "I'm listening." Arizona's fingers took hold of the edge of her bed, the soft digits caressing the silken sheets. She crossed her legs and waited for Callie to speak, the shining of her long legs making Callie lick her lips.

"Mark told me he was staying. For good." She stated.

She let her eyes roam over Arizona and watched for any type of reaction. She wasn't really sure what to expect, but the smile on her lips was the last thing she expected. It was a stiff smile, her eyes in lively slits. "Are you going to stay with him?"

Callie locked her fingers together while keeping her eyes locked with Arizona's. She didn't know what she was going to do yet. She loved Mark, she really did, but when she was with Arizona…

She needed a reason, _something _to give her an excuse to leave Mark and give herself to Arizona. But…

"Callie?" she stood up, her once playful smile now slanted with worry. Her curls bounced with each step she took, her body getting more and more dangerously close to Callie's. She let the tips of her fingers caress Callie's sides and got as close as she could to the brunette without their bodies touching.

"I-I don't know," she whispered. She kept her eyes on Arizona's lips, studying every indentation and breath. She wanted to taste her again, feel the softness against her own flesh. She wanted to feel the sparks of fire that came with each touch and the warmth that spread through her belly and down to her sex.

She wanted her.

With all the strength she could muster, she grabbed Arizona by the loop of her shorts and pressed her body against hers. She could feel the sweep of her alcohol stained breath brush her cheeks, the heat that radiated off her body. "I want _you _but—"

"Why does there have to be a 'but'?" Callie gasped when Arizona placed her hands over her cheeks and gave her a chaste kiss. "I'm starting to get a little jealous, Callie." She moved her lips to Callie's neck, teeth gliding over her pulse point. "You don't want to mess with the green-eyed monster. So," she dragged her tongue over that sweet spot on Callie's neck. "I'll give you a few days to choose Callie." She dropped one of her hands slipped it up Callie's skirt. "But I don't like to wait. I don't like to be used."

Callie shuddered as she felt skilled fingers massage the inside of her thigh.

"I'm not using you, Arizona." Callie breathed. Arizona let her hands inch their way closer to where Callie wanted her most. She craved her touch. "I just—"

There was a pounding on the door before Teddy busted in. Arizona removed her hand from it's sanctuary and stepped back with an irritated sigh. There was shorter woman, a much innocent looking one helping her stay upright. "This chick was looking for you," she said pointing a finger at a lamp on the other side of the room.

"Um," the woman tried to help Teddy stand upright but failed miserably. Teddy, with one final wave of her hand tripped and fell face first into Arizona's room. There was so much going on, embarrassment at the position her and Arizona were in the last thing on her mind as she tried to grasp what was happening.

"You're the woman from earlier. Right?" Arizona took a step away from Callie to examine the woman even further. "I appreciate you bringing my friend up here, but is there a reason you're here? I don't know you."

The woman ignored Arizona and kept a glare on Callie. "Are you Callidope-"

"Calliope." She corrected. "And I go by Callie." She stayed in place and brought Arizona back against her, the hand that was up her skirt now laying on her hip.

The woman stepped forward, cheeks flushing. "I'm Lexie Grey." She had a cute, angry pout on her face and held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who's been sleeping with my husband."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any typos, I just typed and posted:) Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: her's another update for you guys! Sorry if there's any typos, I just finished writing it and I was too excited to read it over when I could simply post it! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm definitely going to update next week!

Disclaimer: Shonda Rhimes owns all characters mentioned.

* * *

CPOV

Callie wasn't sure if she could breathe at that moment. It was a simple reflex; all she had to do was inhale the oxygen around her and release it. It was an easy thing to do, something she did every minute of every day in her life. It was an act she needed, an action that was required for her existence. However, as a simple statement fell from the lips of someone she never met, she felt this easy job turn into something incredibly difficult.

She moved herself away from Arizona and approached Lexie with an arched brow. She looked her up and down, her petite frame, long brown hair and matching eyes not intimidating the least. She looked like a child defending their toy as her eyes tightened in anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you sleeping with Mark Sloan?"

Callie crossed her arms, the intimate and personal question making her uncomfortable. "He's my boyfriend." She made sure to choose her words carefully, a quick glance in Arizona's direction calming her only slightly. She was infuriated. If what this woman said was true, then all her doubts and fears and warning that Arizona shot her way would be true.

Lexie mirrored Callie's stance while thoughts seemed to be brewing in her mind. She thought that when she arrived in this neighborhood that she would have the perfect words to say. She thought she would show this woman who was the real person in Mark's life, how she was ruining her family.

Though, she was now at a loss for words. She didn't have any clue as to how she should treat this _Calliope _Torres.

"Well, this is awkward." Arizona said. She brushed past the two of them and let out a forced laugh. "It seems that you two have _a lot_ to talk about, so I'll just," she opened her door and stepped out. She moved her eyes to Callie, a serious yet concerned look on her face. "Will you be okay?" she mouthed.

Callie nodded and made her way to Arizona's bed. She plopped herself down and gestured for Lexie to do the same. If they were going to have this conversation, they might as well be civil about it.

"I'll just be downstairs if you need me." Arizona stated before shutting her door behind her.

Callie looked of Lexie once more, really taking in her childlike features and her attire. She looked tired, ragged and everything in between. She didn't know if she should feel bad. If what she said was true, then she had basically just ruined this person's life. She thought she was the one being cheated on, but it turns out that it was the exact opposite.

Shit. What was she supposed to do? Leave her home? Kick Mark out? She tended to act before thinking, her mind racing with images and various scenarios of how she would confront Mark.

"I can't believe it," she choked covering her mouth with a sob. She put her life on hold for _him. _She thought that she was going to spend the rest of her life with _him. _"Arizona was right," she went on whispering to herself. "She said he was cheating on me, but I didn't believe her." Her eyes burned, tears flooding past fragile rims. She wiped at her eyes before looking at Lexie with an apologetic look. "You must think I'm a whore or a mistress, but," she shook her head. "I'm not. I'm a good person. A _good person._" She cried.

She got up, Lexie's eyes trained on her as she paced back and forth in the room muttering a few profanities in Spanish. "I had no idea…" she wanted to pull her hair out and kick Mark's ass. She wanted to go back in time and refuse him, deny him of her heart so she could save herself. She should have listened to Arizona and took a risk with her. She should have done so many things.

It was too late to take anything back. She had to make up her mind in this moment, decide what she was going to do. She finally had control and she was going to use this new found power to make her own decisions.

She stopped in her tracks and faced Lexie with a frantic look in her eyes. "I have to go. I'm so sorry."

Lexie shot up off of the bed and stopped Callie in her tracks. "What?"

Callie sighed. Once she decided something, it was only a matter of time before she truly, _deeply _thought it over, and Lexie was risking that happening. She was so sure of herself, so sure that what she was about to do was the right thing. "What do you have to say to me?" she asked sincerely.

"I just…I have so many questions." She stuttered. "I want to know why our kids and I weren't enough. I wanted to meet the person that made him fly across the country so many times a year. I wanted to find the person who made their father abandon his children." Her voice was steady as she spoke, her eyes never wavering away from Callie's.

Callie took in a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. This woman _did not _just blame her for this. She was about five seconds away from smacking her.

"I didn't ruin your marriage, your _husband _did." She pushed Lexie to the side as she flew down the flight of stairs to leave Arizona's home.

Her blood was pumping quickly, the upbeat and partying atmosphere around her doing little to tamper with her anger. She needed air, a clear mind and space. She needed to process all of this new information. She needed-

"Callie," a hand grasped hers, the sudden motion almost leading her to fall. She let the hand pull her outside, the soft vibrations of the music coming from the house almost matching the fast pace of her heart. She dropped to her knees on the grass covered pavement, hands covering her face as she wept. Her whole life had changed in a matter of minutes. Everything she thought she knew was a lie, her whole relationship was a lie. How could someone live double lives as if it were right?

She was hardly able to feel the strong arms that cradled until her face was pressed against a soft chest. Arizona's skin was soft and comforting, the milky pallor absorbing the moon as it reached its brightest. She felt secure and safe, the steady beat of Arizona's heart and the few mumblings of assurance and support causing her heart to swell and heal the tears that have previously been made.

Callie breathed in Arizona's scent, the light layer of alcohol now over ridden with the smell of flowers and vanilla. She wanted to remember this scent because she wasn't sure if Arizona would give her another chance. Arizona made her happy, made her feel like she could be herself. She felt like she could do anything with her.

She lifted her head, a few tears sliding down her cheeks and adding a new dew to the grass. She started at Arizona's eyes, the hue of blue still astounding her to this day. They were just so _blue _and beautiful. She could drown in them and still be happy with that choice. She trailed to her soft lips, the pink flesh ever so bitable. She brought her hands up to cradle Arizona's jaw, her lips trembling as she picked with different phrases.

She had so much she wanted to say, but she felt like now wasn't the right time. She needed to do something first, something she should have done _months _ago.

"I'm about to do something, something huge and I don't want you think that what happens after is because of it. I need you to know that I care about you and that what I'm about to do doesn't make you a rebound or an afterthought. You are my main thought. You," she sighed shakily and dropped her hands to Arizona's shoulders. "I know you're angry with me and that I have done nothing to show you that I want _this, _but I do. And maybe Lexie showing up made me realize it late. I really hope it's not."

"Callie," Arizona started.

"I'll be back." Callie hugged Arizona close to her before rising to her feet and making her way to her house across the street.

She stood at the threshold and placed her hand on the knob with shaking hands. She was nervous but she was confident in her decision. She knew that what she was doing was right. She just felt stupid at how long it took her to reach this epiphany.

She opened the door calmly and took a deep breath. She wanted to remember the moment and the smells that tickled her skin so she could always recall the night her life changed for the better. Callie could still smell the dinner she made earlier that night, the faint scent of flowers that she made sure to keep on the kitchen table. The house was cold with air-conditioning and it chilled her skin.

"Callie, you're home," she jumped at Mark's voice. She spun on her heel and watched as he made his way down the stairs. He had his favorite rob on and his hair and his hair was scruffy, disheveled. She gathered her thoughts one final time before she speak.

"I'm leaving, Mark." There was no hesitation or fear in her voice. It was sure and strong. She gave him no chance to respond as she passed by him and rushed to her room. She went as fast as she could, pulling her suitcase from under her bed and shoving everything she could inside.

She didn't allow her brain to think about Mark as he entered the room with a slack jaw. "What do you mean you're leaving?" he reached to touch Callie but she flinched away.

"You fucking liar!" she hissed as she threw a bra into her suitcase. "You've had me on this leash for years making me think that you loved me. But you don't." she pushed at his chest and watched as he struggled to regain his footing. "You're married! You're fucking married!"

He didn't say anything in response, Callie waiting for him to say something, anything. She wanted to know how he could be so cruel. She wanted any type of explanation so that she could feel better, even if only a little. She needed to know that she wasn't just some object or whore Mark used to get away from his wife.

She was glad to be rid of him.

She let a few stray tears fall before returning to her current task of packing her bag. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"No. You don't have the right to ask me that." She growled.

"You're staying with Blondie, aren't you?"

"It's none of your business." She left the room to retrieve a few things from the bathroom and zipped her bag. She yanked the handle out and shoved Mark out of the way. She descended the stairs in a hurry, looking forward to leaving this house and leaving his sorry ass behind.

"I love you, Callie!" went to reach for her arm but Callie was smart enough to shrug out of his grip.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have lied to me. You wouldn't have left your family. If you had _any _type of love in you, you wouldn't have pursued me in the first place." She gave him a death filled glare before shoving him one more time and leaving the house.

As if she knew Callie would need her, Arizona was instantly by her side taking her bag from her balled fists. "Come on," Arizona used her free hand to guide Callie back to her house.

The door was wide open, a few people still trailing and stumbling their way out of the house. "What did you do?"

"The party was getting too crazy and," she brushed a piece of hair from Callie's neck to the side. "I didn't think you'd want all these people over when you're going through something like this."

Callie's heart dropped, guilt wracking her body. "Arizona, you didn't have to do that."

Blonde hair fell in waves as her head shook. "It's no problem at all. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two made their way inside Callie's house, a drunk Teddy talking to a frightened Lexie. "I told you to stay upstairs and get some sleep, Teddy!" Arizona huffed placing Callie's bag by the door and grabbing her friend. "I'll be right back." Arizona gave a smile in Callie's direction before once again helping her best friend to her room.

"You finally realize what you did wrong?" Lexie boldly asked from the couch. Callie sniffled before her nose flared. She was still angry and hurt, and Lexie just wouldn't let her be.

"Shut up." She was tired and at this point, she just wanted to sleep. She was stressed and she honestly didn't think she could handle any more drama tonight.

Scratch that: this lifetime.

As if fate hated her their self, Mark decided to make an appearance by rushing into the house with panic. "Callie! I swear I—" he stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of his wife.

Callie couldn't help but smirk as Mark took a step back. He was surprised, this look one Callie had never seen before. "Yes Mark? You swear what?" she looked at Lexie, pure anger written all over her face. "I bet you told her that you would never leave her! That you would always love her! That you would never leave," she laughed at the irony of the situation.

Mark looked between both of them, settling finally on Lexie. "How did you know?"

"Your slut left a message on our answering machine."

"I'm not a slut!" Callie surged forward, her last feelings of guilt leaving her as her need to beat the shit out of this woman became much more reasonable.

"Callie, stop!" Arizona ran down the stairs, grabbing Callie and pulling her away. "Fighting isn't going to help anyone."

"It's gonna help her understand not to call me a whore!" she spat.

"Lexie, Mark, I'm going to need the both of you to leave my house. _Now._" She said still struggling to hold Callie back.

"But—"

"I'll call the police. I don't tolerate violence in my house." She focused her attention on Callie. "Stop! Callie you're being ridiculous!"

"I'm going upstairs," she ripped herself out of Arizona's arms and left the scene with tears once again building in her eyes.

Tonight was definitely a life changer.

* * *

A/N: thank you so much for reading:)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: well, this journey is over my sweets. this is the last chapter. I've had an awesome time writing this and sharing it with you all. I hope that you all enjoyed and thanks so much to those of you who reviewed and stuck with me! I am definitely going to write more soon so hopefully some of you stick with me through my creative journey:)

* * *

APOV

She couldn't help but staring at each line and curve of her face. She focused on lid covered eyes for the longest. The dark lashes that gracefully brushed over soft cheeks. Arizona found herself wanting to just reach out one of her pale hands and touch her skin. She craved the familiarity of how smooth her flesh was and how warm it was. She could remember, vividly actually, how gentle and beautiful her skin felt. She could remember how intoxicating her scent was, how glorious her voice was when it reached that peek of ecstasy.

But that was the past. It might have only been a few days prior, but that memory had been stuck to her brain. Right now, she was trying to convince herself to be angry and upset. She needed to feel something other than compassion for the woman that lay across from her. She felt as if she had been played. She felt like she was a rebound.

Without warning, a hand reached out and lay on Callie's face. She let her thumb make tiny circles on her cheekbone, the blush that quickly rose causing her to flinch back.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Callie stirred for a few seconds, a crease between her brows forming from the unexpected wake-up call. "Is it already morning?"

"No," Arizona murmured with the shake of her head.

This seemed to confuse Callie further, her eyes opening as slowly as they could. "Are you okay?" she pulled the blanket over her body closer to her face and moved herself nearer to Arizona.

She wanted to say she was fine, but she knew she wasn't. There was this constant doubt in her mind that floated and pinched her sides with every look Callie threw her. Arizona constantly found herself unsure and afraid. She was happy, however, there was the fear that she would be left high and dry. She was waiting for the pretty pink bubble her and Callie nestled their selves in to pop. She patiently waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I don't know."

It had been about a week since Callie left Mark. It had been five days since Mark decided to leave the street, taking a furious Lexie with him. During this time, she and Callie had ceased to have _the talk_, the one that would declare exactly what they were. Well, if they were anything at that. What if she were just a temporary play thing Callie? What if this was just a fun trip to lesbian-land? Callie had said that she was different, that she was not a product of her decision to leave Mark.

But isn't that what so many people said? It was a cliché phrase, something so believable and heart mending yet something so heart breaking at the same time. Was it wrong that she was thinking this? She felt so silly. Callie had been nothing but loving and caring and kind and…just perfect since she had been here.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Arizona wiggled against Callie, placing her head against her sternum and gripped the end of her night shirt. She could feel her throat build with the well-known burn of tears. She was so terrified of speaking her doubts and fears. She wanted so badly to be happy, to just let go of the past and embrace what could be something…awesome.

"I need to know something." she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Be honest. I don't want you to say what you think I want to hear. I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Anything you need." Callie pulled Arizona closer, each thump of her heart pounding against Arizona's ears.

"Am I a rebound? Is this, whatever we have-is it just a game to you?"

"Arizona—"

"I don't like being played. I don't like putting my trust into someone and it be taken for granted. I like you, you already know that, but I feel like this could turn into something more. But I don't want that to happen if I can't trust. You have a big heart, that's one of the things I love most about you, but I don't know if I can trust you. I need to know that you're here for me. Not because of Mark and him cheating on you or because you—"

"Arizona stop." Callie wriggled herself until she was facing Arizona. She could almost feel Callie's heart drop as she took in her current state. Her face was now covered in tears, a red hue spreading over her cheeks. She was looking anywhere and everywhere besides Callie's chocolate melted eyes. "Can I talk now?"

Arizona looked into Callie's eyes, her heart skipping at the intensity of her gaze. They were full of concern and the layer of tears that were close to spilling. She brushed their noses together, the sound of Callie letting out a shuddered breath against her lips.

"I was going to leave Mark anyways. I don't know if it was subconscious or not, but I think I was always going to leave him. Finding out that I was a mistress only sped that process up." Arizona listened to her speak and let her words trickle past her ears. She sounded as if she were speaking the truth, she really did. "Right now I'm still a little sad. I admit I think about Mark sometimes, but I'm still getting over a broken heart. I'm over him. I need you to understand that."

Arizona remained silent. "How do you feel about me?"

"I honestly don't know yet. I've never had feelings for a woman before, so liking you is new to me. I'm willing to give this a shot though. That's if you are?"

"I don't know, Callie…"

"You're not a rebound. You never were. If anything you steered me in the right direction. You're the one I trust and look forward to seeing every day."

She could feel the pace of her heart speed up. She was relieved to find that Callie actually like her for _her. _She was glad to know that she didn't have to worry about Mark anymore.

_But what if Callie finds that she can't love a woman? _

She shook her negative thoughts away and cupped Callie's face. The heat that blossomed over them from the blanket was starting to become overwhelming.

"What do I have to do to show you that I'm in this? That I care?" Callie didn't leave any room for Arizona to speak as she brought their lips together. Arizona melted in the familiar warmth, the taste of Callie igniting her brain and her senses. Her mind was becoming clouded, thoughts tangling together.

"Don't," she gasped pulling away. "I think that we should take things slow." She sighed.

Callie arched a brow, Arizona groaning at the perfect action.

"Slow?"

"Yes. Like dates and wooing and all of that fun stuff."

Callie rolled her lips and pondered the thought. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Arizona smiled. She couldn't help but melt when Callie brought up a hand and dabbed her tears away.

"You're so beautiful, Arizona."

Arizona blushed with a smirk. "Stop it."

Callie giggled and brought their lips together once more, her tongue peeking out to seek entrance. Arizona smiled and allowed Callie to deepen the kiss. "Stop before I take your clothes off."

"So what if you do?" Callie moved her hands to Arizona's hips, fingers pressing into her skin.

"Okay, okay, I promise. We'll take this slow." With the upmost care, she took Arizona's lips and took great care of them with her own.

* * *

"So, it's official now?"

"Yeah." Arizona said strapping her helmet onto her head.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with a straight girl?"

Arizona scoffed and did a few movements and exercises on her skates to get in the mindset of the upcoming match. It had been a month since her and Callie had their talk. And, like they had agreed, things were going slow. Actually, in Arizona's point of view, it was going _way _too slow. She didn't think she would be so eager to jump on Callie every time she saw her. It was as if each day her beauty had magnified.

If it wasn't the way she bit her lip when she was working really hard on a cross word puzzle or how her portrait just glowed when she sported large hoop earrings and a ponytail…

"I doubt she's actually straight at this point." Arizona laughed. She could recall the countless times she caught Callie checking out her ass or the lingering stare at her chest. She knew that she had particularly amazing assets, but no straight girl stared that long.

"Oh so she's a spaghetti girl?"

Arizona paused her movements and puckered her lips. "What?"

"You know, she's bi. She's spaghetti."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Teddy got up and slapped Arizona on the back. "Straight until wet."

Arizona's jaw dropped while her eyes bugged out of her head as Teddy skated away. She flanked her friend, trying her best not to smack her for her comment before the two met up with the rest of the team.

"Robbins!" Addison skidded to her side. "You ready for this match?"

"Of course!"

"Cool. We have some major asses to whoop today!" she threw her hands in the air.

Arizona smiled in response and mirrored the gesture. Her eyes had roamed around the large room in search of some amazing brown eyes.

"Who are you looking for?" Addison asked with a wink. "Oh! Does she have a hot black leather jacket?"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "Her name is Callie."

"And she came all this way to cheer on her girl?"

She rolled her eyes again and grabbed a passing Alex by the arm. "Maybe." She glanced at the clip board in Alex's hands and scanned the upcoming plays he had planned out for them. It was when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a kiss pressed gently against her neck did she let out a pure smile. "I was wondering how Addison knew about your sexy jacket."

"It is pretty great." Her hair flowed past her shoulders, her lips tinted a marvelous shade of red. "How much longer until your match starts?" she whispered the question against the shell of her ear.

"Callie," Arizona playfully smacked Callie's hands away and spun in her embrace to kiss her chastely.

"I just wanted to give you some good luck." She wiggled her brows suggestively and graced Arizona with another peck to the lips. "Well more like _show _you but—"

"Robbins!" Karev called her. Arizona laughed nervously and shooed Callie.

"You can show me some good luck later, I promise."

Callie pouted and stomped her leg lightly like a child. "Okay. But don't get too embarrassed when I start cheering you on."

"I won't." Arizona kissed her once more before skating off.

It was little things like that that made Arizona just that much more confident in her and Callie's relationship. Callie had been "wooing" her, taking her to movies, holding car doors open for her, lacing their fingers together in public. She was really trying to show Arizona that she cared and that she mattered.

"Okay guys, let's win this match for the tiny humans!" she howled.

"Whoo!" the rest of the team echoed as Richard Webber made himself known on the jumbotron announcing the evening's match.

* * *

CPOV

It was just like the last time she watched Arizona compete. There were too many people who drank too much alcohol and who cheered as loud as they could manage. It was something she felt she could grow used to. Even though it was obnoxious and filled with older men who constantly hit on her, it was amazing to see so many people cheer on her girl.

Her girl. It made her shiver and smile to think that Arizona was her girl. If one would have asked Callie a year ago if she would ever end up with a woman, she would have laughed. Arizona wasn't just a woman though. She was a special person who had arrived and helped her though such a crucial and heart breaking period in her life. She showed her that she deserved more than someone like Mark.

She had been kind and supportive. She respected her and encouraged her; she was _there_.

Callie let out another triumphant yell as she spotted Arizona in her star studded helmet pass a few players in the dust. "Whoo!" she threw her hands in the air when a wink was shot her way.

She could honestly see herself falling for Arizona. She was her best friend.

Callie still wasn't sure how the game worked, so she cheered when everyone else cheered and booed when everyone booed. It was kind of exciting once you tried to get into it. Though, she did want the game to end soon. All she wanted to do right now was see Arizona, hold her and kiss her. There was this feeling in her stomach, a really good feeling, and she didn't want it to go away.

"Five!" the announcer counted. "Four! Three! Two! ONNEEEE!" the crowd had erupted into a round of applause as the final horn of the night sounded off.

Callie already knew that Arizona's team had one based off of the cheers. It wasn't hard to recognize who the crowd favored when the "Bone Breaker" would knock someone over and the crowd would respond in glee. It was cruel actually.

"The reigning champs have done it again!" Richard went on. Callie forced her body to the front, her eyes trying desperately to spot Arizona through the many sweating and bruised bodies of her fellow players. Her breath was caught in her throat as Arizona seemed to appear out of nowhere, her skates halting to a stop right in front of her.

"You won!" Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's shoulders and pulled her in for an embrace. She didn't care for the copious amounts of sweat that was now dripping from her body. She didn't care about the crowd of people surrounding them or the shouts that kept on hitting her ears.

Arizona surprised once more when she planted a celebratory kiss on her lips. "I did. In more ways than you'll ever know. _Neighbor_."

* * *

A/N: thanks so much for reading! Please leave your final thoughts :) This is Heely Queen signing off! haha


End file.
